Family Affairs
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: The Trio are off fighting Vldemort, while at home, Ginny and Neville lead the offense. Tessa Potter is determined to search out and find her brother and Andy Black is looking for the last connection to his family. The Right chapter 12 is up! Sorry guys!
1. ProlougeAugustJuly

**Family Affairs**

**Prologue:July/August**

The Burrow, the most ramshackle and loveable house in all of England, was alive with music and laughter to celebrate the marriage of the occupants' eldest son. Gentle white lights were strung around the yard by magic and a wooden dance floor had been constructed, with music flowing loudly from the Wizarding Wireless.

Bill Weasley, the horrid scars now thinner and less disfiguring, waltzed his new bride around the floor lazily, both gazing at each other lovestruck. Molly and Arthur, Remus and Tonks and several other couples joined them. Charlie and the twins stood in a laughing trio near the buffet table while Ron and Hermione lay fast asleep beneath an oak tree, only half visible in the shadows. Percy had only stayed long enough to witness the ceremony before he'd disappeared. And Harry watched all this quietly from his seat on Ron's window ledge, his thoughts on the mission he had to face-to save these people.

A soft footfall behind him drew Harry from his thought. Turning his head, he sighed softly as he caught sight of a goddess- Ginny.

"What are you doing up here, silly?" she asked gently as she padded to him, gently letting her soft hands drop to his shoulders. When Harry said nothing, she began to massage the knots from his neck and shoulders as she whispered, "You need to relax, Harry, to forget about it for today."

"How can I, Gin?" This is my whole life-this is why I was born," he paused, before asking simply, "Why aren't you down with them?"

"Because you're up here," she returned just as simply.

"Ginny," Harry sighed as he turned, eyes filled with turmoil, "We can't-"

"For tonight, Harry, just for tonight, please," Ginny pleaded and commanded all at once, "Let's just forget about it all. Forget Voldemort. Forget this mission you have to go on. Let's just be Ginny and Harry."

"Ginny-" Harry shook his head, but his heart had already given in.

"Come with me," Ginny whispered huskily, taking his hand into her own and leading him gently across the hall into her room.

There, she led him to the bed, pushing him down before laying beside him. Capturing his lips with her own, she kissed him desperately.

"Ginny," Harry protested weakly, his own desire evident, as he tried one last time to be responsible.

"Please, Harry, just love me," Ginny pleaded softly, "Just for tonight."

A pause. Then, "Just for tonight."

Harry caught her lips with his, gripping his love to him tightly as he pulled her beneath him. With a moan borne of desperation and love, Harry finally gave into his baser instincts.

Several hours later, he slipped free of Ginny's sheets quietly. Lovingly, he kissed her lips, careful not to disturb her slumber. Pulling on his clothes, he crept quietly from the room, leaving two things of himself behind, only one of which was on purpose.

When Ginny woke in the morning, it was to discover that Harry, Ron and Hermione had slipped away in the night. In his wake, beside her head by the bed, Harry had left a note and a simple, silver chain with an emerald drop on it.

The note read, "This was my mother's. I trust only you with it. I will love you forever and I wish I could say I'll see you again, but we both now I may not. Please stay safe.

Love,

Harry."

Two weeks later, she discovered what else Harry had left behind-she was pregnant.  
XoXoXoXo

Tessa had spent all her life walking with a strong, confident stride, but now she hesitated, her sweaty palms gripped together as she stood at the bottom of the path leading to #4 Privet Drive. She was tall and thin, but slightly built. Her long, straight black hair was messy, held away from her face only by the emerald coloured head band she wore. Her complexion was tanned and her slightly almond-shaped eyes were a bright, guarded emerald green.

She was dressed all in black and was heavily armed. She was wearing slightly loose, yet form fitting pants with a matching shirt that hugged her curves and had a slight V-neck. She wore black leather boots that were calf-high with only a tough of heel. A lightweight black cloak was held as her shoulder with a delicate silver clasp. But, the most surprising thing about her appearance was the weapons she was armed with. The elaborately carved hilt of a dagger stuck out of the top of either boot. A gun was holstered on either hip, though one was concealed by the cloak, and a third was tucked into her belt at her back. A third dagger was in a holster on her upper right arm and a rarely used wand was in a second holster on her left arm. And, strapped securely to her back, the hilt hidden by her hair, was a sharp, deadly sword.

But, despite her many protections, Tessa still hesitated. She'd spent years wishing for this moment and had been searching for this very house for almost two years.

'C'mon Tess,' commanded a voice firmly in the back of her head, sounding suspiciously like her guardian Darien, 'Get a move on or it will be another two years before you see them.'

Before she could doubt herself again, Tessa strode swiftly up to the door and knocked thrice, loudly. Then, her brief confidence fled once more and she'd almost turned to leave when the door was pulled open. Tessa could only stare.

The woman who opened the door was not, at first or even second glance, a beauty of any kind. But, Tessa held no stock in physical good looks, for one, and she could also not take her eyes away from this woman-she wouldn't have been able to if she was the ugliest woman in the world.

She was tall, and painfully thin to Tessa's sharp eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled sharply away from her face, emphasizing her nose and slightly too large teeth. Her neck, whish could have been described as swan like in it's length, was unattractive because she scrunched it down to hide it. She wore an overly garish flowered white dress, which cut off just below her knees, revealing legs that also looked much too thin to Tessa. She had light bruises on her arms and legs, that Tessa's sharp eyes caught-and that they were covered by touches of makeup. Her eyes were large, and sky blue in colour, her best feature by far. Overall, however, she was one of the most beautiful sights Tessa had ever seen.

"May I help you?" the woman asked sharply, fear in her eyes as she looked at the armed teen. When she met the Tessa's eyes, shock covered her face.

"I-…" Tessa paused, licking her lips nervously and asked, "Are you Petunia Dursley?"

"I-I am," Petunia said quietly, playing with the necklace around her neck before she softly asked, "Wh-Who are you?"

"I-I'm Tessa," Tessa stuttered back, "Contessa Lily Evans-Potter."  
XoXoXoXo

Ginny sat silently at her desk, her quill swishing back and forth across the wood as she thought. It was the last week of August, only a few more days until school started up again.

The school governors, along with the teachers, had agreed to keep Hogwarts open. McGonagall had agreed to stay on as Headmistress and there would be dozens of Aurors patrolling the corridors and positioned on the front lawn at all times. And, though it was know to only a select few, Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall had blocked up to Room of Requirement (thanks to a spell Hermione had discovered) and it was impossible to use now.

But, at the moment, Ginny's mind wasn't on the encroaching school year. Instead, it was on the tiny life growing inside her and how to protect it from Harry's enemies. Harry didn't know about the baby-they hadn't seen nor heard from the trio since they'd left, though Hedwig had taken up residence with Ginny. Besides, Ginny knew Harry had something to accomplish, and she could care for their little one on her own until he was done.

The only ones who knew who her baby's father really was were her parents and McGonagall. As far as her brothers, and the extended family knew, she'd missed Harry so much that she'd thrown herself into the arms of a young man who looked very lik4e him the day after Harry left. She claimed it had happened the night she'd gone to a club with Luna and a few other soon-to-be 6th years, though she was supposed to have been at Luna's all night. Fortunately for Ginny, they actually had gone to the club that night and the other girls had gotten so trashed they wouldn't be able to contradict her.

So, to protect her child, she wrote out the same story, begging advice in the letter. She addressed it to Melissa Simms, a girl in her year who had a mouth bigger than Lavender and Parvati's combined and sent it off with Hedwig.

By the time school started, everyone would know she was pregnant with not-Harry's child.

XoXoXoXo

Andy tread quietly across the basement floor. It had been 17 long years that he'd had to live in this place, at the mercy of Voldemort and his followers.

Over the years, he'd gained a peculiar resistance to the Crutacious and Imperio curses and had learned t block his mind so well, not even Voldemort could penetrate it. And he now had an extensive knowledge of the Dark arts- how to use them and how to counter them.

He's spent his whole life, since the day after birth when he'd been handed over as an offering by his pureblood fanatic parents, in a cell. It had taken long, _long_ hours of observation and experimentation, but he'd finally managed to find out how to unlock his cell door. Which is where he was now.

It was the middle of the day, so he knew they were all asleep. The ones who lived here could not be seen out in public, so they spent their nights as their days. This, of course, left him the perfect opportunity to escape.

Silently, he slipped through the hallways, sticking close to the shadows. When everyone was awake, Andy was allowed free reign of the mansion, because He knew, with so many of his followers about, Andy had no chance of escape. But he hadn't counted in Andy being able to get out of his cell.

Finally, after an agonizing amount of time, Andy left the house, With a small pop, he changed to a large, black falcon. It was amazing what you could learn from Voldemort's library. Without a sound but for the swish of his wings, Andy took flight, wobbling slightly before he became used to the sensation of flying.

A weight lifted from his shoulders as he passed all the wards and he gave a falcon-scream of joy, diving for the hell of it before banking and flying straight ahead. With a hard flap of his wings, he pushed himself away from his prison.

After seventeen years, Orion Andrew Black was free.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey, yes, I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new one just yet but I wanted to get this up before Deathly Hallows. I can't guarantee any more chapters any time soon, but I'll do what I can. Ciao!

Love.

Red


	2. September

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 1: September**

Ginny nervously ascended the stairs to the train, alone fore the first time at Hogwarts. With a last wave out the window for her parents, the train was gone. Ignoring the looks thrown her way, Ginny determinedly began pulling her trunk down the corridor, knowing that even with everyone turning on her and calling her all _those_ names, this _was_ her best course of action so long as it kept her and Harry's child safe.

Suddenly, the trunk was lifted from her hands and a warm male voice chastened, "You shouldn't be lifting things like this in your condition."

Surprised, Ginny looked up into the sympathetic face of one Neville Francis Longbottom. Though still chubby, he'd thinned out quite a bit and his eyes, like the eyes of so many others today, were much harder than she'd ever seen them, though they still gentled for her.

"Neville-hello!" Ginny smiled hesitantly, knowing the news of her pregnancy had already turned so many others against her, "How-How are you?"

"I'm good Ginny," Neville smiled back, grinning as he added, "Luna and I have a compartment just down the row."

Without giving her a chance to respond, Neville walked away, still carrying her trunk. As she hurried to catch up to him, the teen began telling her of his Great Uncle's visit, and, smiling, she discovered that some things really never did change.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry moaned as he came back to consciousness. He was lying on his back, in some form of muck, with his glasses askew and covered in soot. His head was pounding and he could feel blood running down his face. His right wrist felt broken and his left knee ached fiercely. Coughing up, what felt like, his lungs, he rolled to his side to check on Ron and Hermione.

They'd been blasted about a foot away from him and each other. Hermione was spread-eagled, her bushy hair still smoking from the blast that had destroyed Ravenclaw's bracelet. A small cut above her left eyebrow had already stopped bleeding and her left ankle was twisted awkwardly.

Ron was already awake and was pushing himself up. He favoured his left side as he stood and Harry knew his lower back was out again. He would have laughed, if it wasn't so serious, at the fact that one eyebrow was burned completely off while the other remained perfectly intact. A burn on his right forearm still sizzled slightly, reminding Harry of Dumbledore's hand. A gold band flashed on the third finger of his friend's left hand and Harry really did grin this time.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married in a small ceremony with only Harry and McGonagall, before they'd set off on this 'adventure'. They both knew the risk they were taking, but they knew, they all knew, that this might be the only chance they'd ever get to be together. Harry was happy for them, he really was, but when, late at night, the pair curled together in the tent next to his, he really, really, missed Ginny.

His last night with her had been beyond his wildest dreams, but it wasn't only the physical part of her that he missed. He missed her smile, her eyes her charm. He missed the flutter of her eyelashes as she fell asleep against his arm in the Common Room, the light of passion in her eyes when she was determined to get that spell right _now_ and the way she stood with her hands on her hips like her mother did when she was mad.

With a sigh that he felt right to his toes, Harry rolled himself to his stomach and pulled himself achingly to his feet. Pushing away all thoughts of Ginny, lewd or PG, he began painfully clearing away the debris that would give them away. Ron helped Hermione to her feet and, after quickly checking her over, he began to quickly heal himself. As Hermione, coughing silently and putting no pressure on her ankle, began working the charm to create an exact replica of the bracelet they'd just destroyed, minus the Horcrux, Ron trudged to Harry's side and began to heal him. Between the three, it only took them 15 minutes.

Leaning heavily against each other, they lumbered out of range of the wards they'd only altered so as not to give themselves away to Voldemort. Together, they fixed the small holes they'd made and then, still holding onto each other for support, they Apparated away, thankful they'd lived past one more Horcrux.  
XoXoXoXo

Andy slid silently into Gringott's. In soft, back moccasins his feet made no noise, and his black clothing helped him blend into the shadows. Despite this, though, the goblins were unsurprised to see them or the family key.

His older brother Regulus, the middle brother, had been a Death Eater. It was the day he found Andy, only a year and a few months old, already bruised and battered and discovered what had happened to the baby that was his brother that Regulus had turned.

Unknown to anyone, Regulus had hidden his Vault key and a letter in Andy's cell. Unsure if his spells would last beyond the death he knew would someday come, Regulus had worked diligently on his watches to loosen one of the lower bricks in the back wall of Andy's cell by Muggle means. Andy had found the Key and the note that explained everything years ago when he'd thought to try and dig through the wall to escape. Regulus was also the only reason Andy knew his real name-for years, he'd thought his own name was 'Boy.'

As the goblin led the silent young man along, Andy's thoughts travelled to the information he'd learned in the last few days. His parents were dead and other than Regulus, he had one other brother, Sirius who'd been convicted of murder, sentenced to life in Azkaban and escaped. He'd died two years ago, but the story was hazy about what had happened. Andy had also learned that Sirius was the one who'd given up the Potter's and, ultimately, made Voldemort disappear the first time.

Harry Potter was another thing that Andy had just discovered. He'd always lived with Death Eaters and, on and off over the years, Voldemort's spectre-until he'd gotten his body back. Only a few months after Andy himself had been handed over to the Dark Lord, Harry Potter had 'killed' him.

Idly stepping out of the cart, Andy was ignorant of the incredulous look the goblin threw him -it had been a long time since Fisteye had seen a wizard take the ride so easily, but Andy had been through worse. Stepping back to allow the old goblin to open the old Vault, Andy only entered it long enough to scoop up several hundred Galleons, and a small set of daggers tucked away in a corner that had once, according to the plaque above them, been Sirius' duelling daggers when he was a teen. Ducking back out, he jumped easily back into the cart, nodding at the old goblin to go on. In silence, they made the trip back, Fisteye making the trip longer and taking the curves faster-and even once going upside down- in an effort to get a reaction, but Andy didn't even notice.

Instead, his thoughts were still on young Harry, who, it was rumoured, was off on some kind of mission to destroy Voldemort. Andy doubted, however, that the boy knew the only way to get rid of the monster was to first destroy the Horcruxes. So, Andy knew, once he'd gotten his wand, he'd have to find Harry Potter.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine, ravelling still in the feel of it, he knew that he must go-Voldemort had a lot to answer for.  
XoXoXoXo

Tessa half-snarled as she faced off with the fat man who was her uncle-by-marriage. Behind her, bleeding from a wound on the side of her head, Petunia cowered. Dudley watched from the stairs with deadened eyes.

Tessa had known right away someone was hurting her aunt physically and she'd suspected Vernon, who she'd never been allowed to meet. Until now, a week after she'd first found her aunt.

When she'd walked up to the house that day she'd seen Vernon's car in the driveway and she'd hesitated to go to the door. Her aunt had nervously told her of Vernon's aversion of magic, and her part in it-and Harry. Tessa had been angry on the brother's behalf, but she'd done nothing at the time, knowing in her heart that her aunt needed her now more than she needed revenge for her brother.

Despite her reservation, an instinct had told Tessa not to leave. Always one for gut over brains, she'd cautiously approached the door, but hasn't knocked. Knowing, but not caring, about the neighbour's eyes on her, she pressed her ear to the door. Hearing nothing, she simply jimmied the lock and slipped inside, knowing that Mrs. # 8 from across the street would be calling the Bobbies any minute. She'd taken two steps before she noticed Dudley on the stairs, staring silently into the living room. Sporting a bruise to one temple, he turned pleading eyes to Tessa. She'd needed no more encouragement.

She'd flown, eyes flashing angrily, through the doorway, knocking the man back from her aunt with a harsh push. While he blustered angrily, she snapped a dagger from its holster and faced him-which was where they were now.

"Who are you, coming into my house-" Vernon demanded angrily, despite the fact that he'd been the one abusing his wife, not her.

"You are never going to touch my aunt again." Tessa said harshly, dagger held firmly at the ready, "Or my cousin."

"You're the boy's sister," Vernon snarled angrily, suddenly without an ounce of fear as he remembered how he'd knocked Harry around without consequence, "And of course, you'll be just as useless as he is-he's probably dead by now. _Good riddance!_"

"You're not half the man my brother is, asshole," Tessa hissed back, but she didn't move-she didn't let people intimidate her, especially not weak cowards like this man, "Aunt Petunia, get Dudley. You guys are coming with me."

"Petunia, _don't you move!_" Vernon Dursley roared dangerously, spittle flying everywhere. Face red, he hollered at Tessa, "Get out of my house, bitch!"

"_Go_, Aunt Petunia," Tessa said calmly, her hard eyes never leaving Vernon. Behind her, she heard Dudley come down the stairs to help his mother up, "Don't take anything, we'll just buy what you need."

"Dudley-let go of her! Don't listen to this bitch-"

"Shut up Vernon!" Petunia said softly, leaning heavily against her son as she eyed her husband through bloodied bangs, "We're leaving and…and I'm divorcing you."

Vernon roared incomprehensibly and charged forward. Petunia shrieked in fright and, amazingly, Dudley shoved her behind him to safety. Tessa, however, wasn't fazed.

With a flick of her wrist she opened up Vernon's arm. A solid, hard kick to the chest knocked him back and made her ankle throb. The gun she pulled from her waistband was readied with a soft click.

"Take your mother out to my car, Dudley," Tessa commanded, her gaze never leaving Vernon. As Dudley complied, spitting with contempt towards his father before he left, Tessa hissed, "I should shoot you. I could certainly get away with it-I'm not even alive according to Muggle records.

"But you haven't suffered enough yet," she snarled, "No, I'll hire my aunt a lawyer who will not only put you in jail, but take all your money. You'll be broke, Dursley and no one around here will approach you, let alone hire you." She grinned dangerously, "Not to mention what they do to child abusers in prison."

"I never-"

"That bruise on Dudley's temple didn't come from a fall, Dursley," Tessa hissed, before smirking, "But, we'll rehash this in court."

Tessa turned abruptly, leaving Vernon still gaping after her as she slammed out the door. Knowing it wouldn't take long for Vernon to register what she'd just said, she jogged swiftly to her car and hopped in beside her aunt. As she was staring the car, he came bursting through the front door, roaring like the wounded walrus he resembled. He'd only managed two steps, however, before Tessa peeled out of the drive.

Vernon Dursley's last sight of his son was Dudley giving him the finger.  
XoXoXoXo

"This place never loses it's magic," Ginny sighed happily as she walked into the Great Hall, flanked by Neville and Luna.

"Well, it _is_ Hogwarts," Seamus teased as he came up alongside them, dropping an arm across her shoulders as he asked, "How are you holding, Ginny?"

Ginny stared at him in surprise for a moment before, smiling, she said, "I'm good, Seamus, how are you?"

"Oh, don't waste your time on this smelly old bloke, Ginny," Dean joked as he came up on her other side, tossing his own arm across her shoulders, "we all know I'm the better looking of this pair."

Ginny laughed and she didn't stop laughing as the two boys led her to a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lavender and Parvati sat across from her and launched right into the latest gossip for her. Colin Creevey, at some point, wormed his way in between Seamus and her and struck up a lively conversation about the camping he'd done during the summer.

And, as she was eating dessert, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot wandered over to talk about how Lupin had been hired back by McGonagall to be the Defence teacher and how Slughorn had taken Snape's place. Zacharias Smith even stopped by to say hello.

McGonagall, seated up at the center of the Head Table, gazed at the sight of the surrounded Ginny with a small smile. She had tried to prevent the most dangerous of the Slytherins from returning, especially for Ginny's sake, but, it seemed that didn't matter.

The DA was taking care of it's own.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hello hello, look aren't you proud of me, two chapters in two days! Albeit, it was a chapter for each different story, but still! Now, someone needs to review this chapter- I haven't gotten a single review so far, but there's been quite a few hits so I know you're reading! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, promise.

Love,

Red


	3. October

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 2: October**

Ginny hummed idly as she walked the familiar corridors of Hogwarts on her way to Potions. Surprisingly, she wasn't surprised by her normal group of well-meaning friends because she'd woken up late that morning. Still, she was unsurprised to hear footsteps behind her, believing it to be one of her many new supporters.

She was surprised, however, when she turned to find 3 Slytherin boys approaching her. They were different years, but they all wore the same expression of disgust and hate on their faces. Ginny recognized them as Harkin Saunders, 5th year, Louis Mello, 6th year and Stephen Blue, 4th year.\

"Look what we have here, boys," Mello grinned, eyeing Ginny distastefully, "It's Potter's cast-off bitch."

Ginny scowled at the boys but didn't turn and stomp off like she wanted to. There was no way she would turn her back on these three with her 3-month pregnancy bump.

"How pathetic," sneered Blue as the trio of boys advanced on her, "Bad enough she's a pureblood disgrace-she's having a _Muggle's_ baby!"

Ginny lifted her chin in defiance and hissed back, "My child will be a greater wizard than _any_ of you ever will."

"If he's not born a _Muggle_!" laughed Saunders.

"He'll still be a better man than you!" Ginny snapped back as her eyes flashed angrily.

"I think, boys," Mello said slowly, a dangerous look in his eyes at Ginny's insult, "that this little bitch needs to be brought down to size."

"I suggest, Mello, that you step back before you do something you'll live to regret," the cool, icy voice came from Blaise Zambini, a 7th year Slytherin, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"and what are _you _going to do about it, Zambini?" sneered Mello as he and his cronies turned from Ginny.

Well, as Blaise is quite a bit better at spell work than you three thugs, I'm sure there are a number of things that he can do to you three pathetic wankers." sneered a second voice, and also 7th year Daphne Greengrass stepped up alongside her friend.

Ginny, never one to miss an opportunity, snapped her wand up from her bag and, with a flick of her wrist, sent her favourite curse at the trio of bullies. Bat bogeys converged upon the three unsuspecting boys. Scowling fiercely, Ginny stalked angrily forward. Pulling back her fist like her brothers had taught her, Ginny punched Mello hard in the gut while he tried vainly to fight away the bogies.

"My family is not a disgrace to the purebloods-yours is! Hurting and torturing innocents!" Ginny snarled at them distastefully, "And even if my child is born without a drop of magic in his blood, he'll still be able to kick your arse!"

Leaving the swearing boys to deal with her curse, she turned to Blaise and Daphne. Sticking out her hand she said, "Thank you both. Merlin only knows what they would have done to me and my baby."

Blaise and Daphne both shook her hand warmly and Daphne said, "Not all Slytherins bow to You-Know-Who and kiss his robes, Miss. Weasley."

"Ginny, please," Ginny smiled widely at them both, "That's what all my friends call me."  
XoXoXoXo

"We don't even know what we're looking for of Hufflepuff's-not to mention how hard it's going to be to get at that damn snake!" Ron sighed in frustration as he glared at the books that were scattered around Harry's tent, where they were all seated.

"And if the locket was really destroyed," Hermione echoed her husband's sigh, muttering, "R.A.B."

"Ugh, I need a break." Ron half-yelled, not ready to face another disheartening discussion on who R.A.B was. He stood, striding out of the tent as he called back, "I'm just going to sit out for a bit."

"Should we leave him alone?" Harry questioned, looking dubiously at the tent flap Ron had disappeared through.

"No," Hermione sighed, idly marked her place and setting her own book away form herself as she stood to stretch, "He needs a bit by himself, I think. He's really homesick, Har."

"Me too," Harry said softly, "How great would it be to be back at Hogwarts now, running amok in the hallways again?"

"Fighting Basilisks and 3-headed dogs?" Hermione grinned, walking over to settle herself beside Harry. Laying her head on Harry's shoulder, she murmured sadly, "I miss my parents."

"You did the right thing, Herm," Harry said, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders, "Erasing their memory and sending them _far_ away from here was right for them."

"I know, but it's still not easy," Hermione sighed, leaning into his embrace. Several, silence filled moments passed before, looking up at Harry, Hermione said, "Harry, you know Ron and I love you, right?" When Harry raise his eyebrows at her curiously, she continued, "You're Ron's very best friend and his favourite non-brother brother," Harry grinned at her, "And you're the big brother I never had."

Smiling brilliantly, Harry wrapped his other arm around Hermione and hugged her tightly. As her thin arms gripped him ferociously, he muttered into her hair, "I love you too, Hermione."

From the entrance to the tent, Ron cleared his throat, raising his own eyebrows at the pair as he jokingly questioned, "Are you trying to steal my wife, Potter?"

"Nah," Harry returned the grin, glad marriage and the Horcruxes had matured Ron enough to take something like this easily. Arms still wrapped around Hermione, he grinned up at Ron, "Just stealing back my sister!"  
XoXoXoXo

Stalking down Knockturn Alley, Andy's scowl kept everyone at bay. His black robes swirled about his feet and he walked with a cat-like grace. Ignoring the people scuttling by, he walked calmly into 'The Pub'. Within minutes, he was seated at a table, idly sipping at a Firewhiskey. It wasn't long before he was joined by someone else.

The man was tall and slim and dressed in a silk black robe. As he sat across from Andy, he lowered his hood, revealing jet-black hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was pale and, when he grinned across at Andy, he revealed two sharp canines.

"Andy, mine friend!" the vampire greeted him companionably, a trace of Romanian accent in his voice, "It has been much too long."

"Hello, Cerce," Andy grinned back, waving over a waitress, "How are your people?"

Accepting the mug of warm animal blood, Cerce made sure the waitress was gone, despite the silence spell Andy had put up, before he scowled, "It is not _my_ people I haff worry about, young Andy, but _you_. He does not like to haff his toys taken avay."

"Well, he should be getting used to it by now," Andy grinned conspiratorially at the vampire.

Cerce grinned back, "No, he vas not happy ve got avay vas he?"

"No," Andy grinned back, "His lovely followers took the blame for that one."

"I hope they still hurt," Cerce said darkly, before, abruptly, he shook it off, saying, "Now, mine friend, vat is next for you?"

"Tell me, Cerce, have you heard of Harry Potter?"

"I think, Andy, that you were the only von who didn't." Cerce answered, "Vhy?"

"My family owes him a debt," Andy answered solemnly, "Not to mention how he needs help to defeat the Dumb Lord."

Cerce grinned momentarily at the old nickname before he frowned again, "Andy, I do not think it would be a good idea to go near this boy. The Dumb Lord vill alvays be looking for him-he vill get caught von of these days."

"Which is why he needs me," Andy grinned good naturedly at his friend, "I know all his tricks and how to keep away from ol' Stinky Shorts."

"Andy-"

"I have to do what is right, Cerce," Andy said firmly, all trace of humour gone form his voice as he leaned across the table, "Regulus died trying to bring this…_thing_ down. Regulus is the only human being who ever tried to save me-the only one who ever showed me an ounce of kindness other than you, Cerce. I owe it to my brother to help finish what he started."

"Your brother is dead, Andy!" Cerce cried angrily, "And he vould not vant you to die too, at only 17. He gaff his life so you could live!"

"What kind of man would I be if I sat back and let others fight for me, Cerce?" Andy yelled angrily back and, almost simultaneously they stood, their chairs shooting back as they glowered angrily at each other. The other patrons of the pub watched curiously but remained oblivious to the cause of the fight thanks to Andy's Silencing Spell.

Finally, after several, angry but silent filled minutes, Cerce dropped wearily back into his seat and angrily muttered, "Damn humans and your _pride_!"  
XoXoXoXo

Tessa had never been more thankful for the years she'd spent learning to walk with confident grace as she was on the day of Vernon Dursley's trial. Upon the insistence of the lawyer she'd hired for her aunt, Tessa had forgone her normal bristle of weapons. Instead she was dressed in a demure white dress with her hair floating around her shoulders-the picture of a sweet, innocent almost 16-year-old. Unbeknownst to the jury though or even the lawyer, Tessa's wand was strapped to the inside of her thigh.

When she'd been called to the stand, Tessa had risen with the grace she'd been raised by. She'd squeezed her aunt's shoulder as she walked by, and settled herself firmly into the chair as she was sworn in. Her aunt's lawyer started everything off.

"Tess," he began, smiling gently at her, "we nee you to first tell the court your full name."

Jason Rawlings was a man who, though in his 5o's, was at the prime of his life. Every case he'd defended/prosecuted in the last 20 years had, if not won, then come out favourably for his client. He had salt and pepper hair, cropped close to his head and hard blue eyes-yet, despite the cynical look in his eyes, Rawlings had been kind to her aunt and he was very well-versed in abuse cases.

"I was named Contessa Lily Evans Potter," Tessa returned steadily, "But I've always been called Tessa."

"Tessa, what is your relation to Vernon Dursley?" Rawlings asked, leaning back against the table where her Aunt Petunia was seated.

Steadily, she answered, "He was-is-married to my Aunt Petunia, my mother's sister."

He nodded gently, asking, "What happened to your mother and father, Tessa?"

"My parents were both killed when I was 5 days old," Tessa said, letting the tears she always felt come with her parents touch her voice, like the lawyer had encouraged her, "They were in a car accident."

Tessa and Petunia had both agreed to keep magic out of any discussion, between both the lawyer and the court. Instead, they had decided upon the excuse that the Dursleys had come up with all those years ago.

"And what happened to you Tessa?"

"I wasn't in the car that night. I was with my godfather, my father's uncle-Darrius Potter. But, my older brother was in the car. My brother, Harry, was sent to live with Aunt Petunia and…_him_, and Darien became my guardian."

"Why were you and your brother separated, Tessa?"

"Vernon said he didn't have the room for two of us and, because of his age, the courts would only allow Darien to take custody of me-and that was only because he was named my godfather. Harry's godfather was sent to jail because he was the one in the other car that killed my parents," Tessa allowed herself several moments to gather her composure, Rawlings placing a gentle hand on her arm, before nodding for him to continue.

"When was the first time you can remember meeting your aunt, Tessa?"

"June 16th, of this year."

"Two months ago," Rawlings made sure to emphasize this to the already sympathetic jury, "Why did it take almost 16 years before you ever met your aunt, Tessa?"

"Vernon Dursley had to be fought tooth and nail to allow my brother to live under his roof-Darien tried to get custody of Harry aw well, but it was a fight for him to get me. When we couldn't stay together, Darien tried to keep me and my brother in touch and in as much contact as possible, but Dursley wouldn't let us- he even went so far as to move so we wouldn't know their address."

"Why did you go looking for your aunt then, Tess?"

"My guardian, Darien-he died," tears slipped free from her eyes this time as she added, "He was murdered by a mugger. We've-we _were_ searching for my aunt, brother and cousin, but it took me another month after Darien's death to find them."

"And when you finally found them?" Rawlings asked gently.

"It was to find he'd been hurting my aunt and my brother all these years," Tessa's eyes flashed angrily and she glared hatefully at Vernon Dursley. "My big brother Harry, who's only 17, ran away with some friends this summer because he just couldn't take it anymore and Dursley wouldn't even let my Aunt report him missing. He hurt my brother, my aunt _and_ my cousin-you _can't_ let him get away with it!"

Two hours later, Vernon Dursley was convicted on 3 counts of assault on the day he'd attacked Tessa, and numerous counts of assault for Petunia, and even more counts of child endangerment for the abuse Harry, and, to a lesser extent Dudley, had been through. Tessa only wished Harry's been there to see them get their revenge.

XoXoXoXo

A/N- Hey there, look, it didn't take me _too_ long to get this one up:D Hope you liked it! I would also like to proudly announce that, yesterday at 1pm, I became an aunt for the fourth time, to Zaira (Zee-air-uh) Elizabeth:D So, since I will be visiting her a lot, and moving from my upstairs room to my basement room, it might be a few days longer for the next chapter- sorry :) Well, I gotta run, but I will update when I can!

Love,

Red


	4. October pt2

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 3: Still October**

Ginny stood quietly among the students as they gathered in the dusty, unused classroom, only a day after the attack. Until this point, the students of the former D.A had simply stuck together as friends, but their hadn't been any more actual meetings. Until she and Neville had called this one-Hermione had given Ginny her "calling coin".

"Eh, shut up!" Ginny yelled out finally, once all of the group who were still at Hogwarts had arrived. They quieted obediently and she continued calmly, "As most of you are unaware, on my way to Potions yesterday I was approached and attacked by-"

"What!?" the room exploded with angry noise and epitaphs for the Slytherins (after all, no one else would attack anyone in the dungeons) and Lavender fought her way to Ginny's side to ask worriedly, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

The room silenced so fast there was still an echo of voices in the air as they waited with baited breath. Ginny smiled warmly as she assured them, "We're fine guys, they didn't even touch me. Two people came to my rescue, actually, two students who no one would've really expected. They were Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini, of Slytherin."

Shocked silence followed her announcement before, with a chuckle, Dean said, "Hah, nice one Gin-as if, a Slytherin helping a Gryffindor?"

"Like I told Ginny, Mr. Thomas, not all Slytherins bow to You-Know-Who," Daphne said icily as she, Blaise and a handful of other Slytherins stepped out of the shadows behind Ginny and Neville.

"Slytherins are sly and ambitious-we're not idiots," added a 5th year named Samantha Keagan coldly.

"Could've fooled me," Seamus muttered, loud enough to reach the ears of all in the room.

"You dirty-"

"Enough!" Ginny snapped harshly, her hands placed on her hips as she gazed at them fiercely, every inch the daughter of Molly Weasley, "You will _all_ cut this out right now!"

She pointed a finger sternly at Seamus and Dean, "These two Slytherins saved me and the baby from 3 boys who would have done only-Merlin-knows-what to me simply because the child I carry is a Halfblood." To the Slytherin girl, she said, "Keep your smart remarks to yourself."

With a deep breath, she turned to them all and said, "For years our Houses have all warred against each other, for reasons that have nothing to do with us. And now V-_Voldemort_ is threatening ours-and us- in a way that _does_ concern us! Why should we let some old prejudice stop us now from saving ourselves and the ones we love?" Ginny eyed them all firmly, her little bump emphasized by her position, the little bump that was so much more, "We need to band together to stop this mad man and his followers-we can't do it alone.

"The Slytherins have been invited by Neville and I to join us," Ginny's voice became low and dangerous and her eyes narrowed fiercely as she demanded, "If there is _anyone_ who has a problem with this, then _leave_."

No one moved. Not only had they all sworn to each other to protect Ginny and her child, who were not only part of their own but someone Harry-their leader- loved dearly, but Ginny had the same air of command about her that Harry had when he stood at the fore of a DA meeting-as did, surprisingly, Neville, when he spoke.

Placing a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder he said loudly, "Ok, then, if we're all agreed about that, Ginny and I have another point to make. Obviously, if these bays were stupid enough to attack _Ginny_, who is surrounded by most of us at all times and vicious when she's angry, we're all going to be in danger with them soon. They're getting braver by the moment." Casting his eyes across the room, he continued, "_Any one _could be supporter of You-Know-Who.".

Before the grumbling could become any more than that, Ginny added, "Harry's mother and father were betrayed by a Gryffindor-a Gryffindor who sold them out to _Voldemort_." She conveniently left out the rue story, remembering the reaction that the trio had received for the truth, "So don't start on about Slytherins' being the only ones to betray anyone." She let this sink in for a moment before she continued, "Nev and I think we need to start the true meetings up again. Tonks is a great professor-exceptional when you consider the kind of teachers we've had the last 6 years-but we need to learn to fight dirty if we're going to fight back."

"This war is not going to just go away if we bury our heads in the sand," Neville said quietly, "This…_thing_ will not go away-he must _die_. I'm not saying let's go and attack his stronghold, but look around you now. How long has it been since you've seen Slytherins and Gryffindors together in a room that wasn't a teacher controlled classroom?" He eyed them all, "The first step to destroying him is destroying his ideals. We all know that Harry is gone, off to destroy You-Know-Who with Ron, Hermione and whoever else, but this is not only their fight."

"This is _our_ fight," Ginny said strongly, passion shining in her eyes, "My parents and older brothers all fight against this _man_-I will follow them. Dumbledore's generation fought Grindlewald so we could be free. Our children-the child that now grows inside of me- will live in this world when we're gone-look beside you at the Muggleborns in this room-if Voldemort wins, they won't be here."

"My parents…my parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, a top ranking Death Eater," Neville said softly, eyes glistening slightly, 'And I won't rest until she pays for what she did. But what she did was on You-was on V-V-_Voldemort's_ orders." He stared out into their faces, "I'm not the only one who's lost someone. We _all _ have lost at least one person-"

"Dumbledore," Seamus murmured softly, his soft voice the first of the crowds to say anything in a while. At the mention of the great man's name, several girls cried softly.

"Yes, Dumbledore," Ginny agreed, "On top of every one else, we've lost Dumbledore. He was, truly, one of the greatest men I've ever had the honour to meet. If for no one else, we must ruin Voldemort's plans for Dumbledore." She grinned impishly, a light twinkle in her eyes, "We are, after all, _Dumbledore's Army_."

The group roared in approval and Ginny laughed. Neville grinned before calling for quiet, then, with a grin, Ginny commanded, "Okay, everybody, pair up-let's see if you guys still remember how to disarm!"  
XoXoXoXo

Within an hour of their first meeting, Cerce was back at the pub with information for Andy. They sat at the same table, the same silencing shield still up as Andy had not yet moved from the table.

Cerce sat down in his previous seat and eyed the raggedy man that had joined his young friend in Cerce's absence and asked, loudly, "Who is this lowlive, friend?" Cerce suddenly caught a whiff of the man's scent and gagged, "Does he not know to wash?"

The raggedy, unknown man growled in anger but said nothing when Andy glared at him. Looking to Cerce, Andy said firmly, "Be nice, Cerce. This is Mundugus Fletcher, he was just giving me some information." Andy looked to the man as he said firmly, "If you'll excuse us, Mr. Fletcher."

"Mr. white, you know this is-" Mundugus' words slurred but he gazed distrustingly at Cerce through bleary eyes.

"Vampire, yes," Andy returned icily, "And we have business to attend to, so, please, leave us."

Grumbling, Mundugus stood, Andy's hard eyes forcing obedience. As the vagrant stumbled back to the bar, Cerce erected a second silencing shield with a flick of his wand before staring at Andy curiously, an eyebrow raised in question that was easily understood between the two old friends.

"It seems that my oldest brother wasn't as Black as the newspapers say," Andy told him, with a flicker of a smile at the joke, "I got Fletcher's name from another man-a man who told me how my oldest brother wasn't ever seen among the 'crowd'. It seems," he said again, "that both of my brother's decided to rebel against the family traditions."

"But vat does this haff to do with that sever rat?" Cerce threw another disgusted look at the man who was now downing another Firewhiskey as he asked the question.

"Apparently, Fletcher was part of a group that was led by Dumbledore."

"You know Dumbledore but not Harry Potter" Cerce looked truly confused at this oddity.

"The Dumb Lord liked to swear about Dumbledore a lot, so I knew his name and what he did to piss off the Dumb Lord pretty well. Potter, however, was never mentioned-probably because a _baby_ defeated the Dumb Lord," Andy grinned before waving away the detail, "But, listen Cerce, apparently, Sirius was part of this group too-"

"You vill trust vat this _man_ says?" Cerce asked incredulously, looking at Andy like the young man had suddenly sported giant green antlers, "Andy, this man is belonging on bottom of shoe! _He _could not be part of anything trying to get rid of the Dumb Lord-and if he is they vill lose!"

"Which is why Harry so obviously needs me," Looking Cerce in the yes, Andy said softly, 'Sirius was Harry's godfather, Cerce. That makes him the only family I've got left."

"Vat am I then?" Cerce demanded indignantly, "Hippogriff dung?"

Andy laughed lightly, patting the man's hand gently as he assured him, "No, Cerce, you are my family too. But Harry knew my brother, according to Fletcher, even loved him. I knew neither, but I would like to know as much about them as I can."

Cerce eyed Andy angrily as he grumbled, without bite, "You damn human, you're the only vun who can make me guilty."

Andy grinned in response before asking eagerly, "What have you found out?"

"Not too much yet, mine friend," Cerce answered, "But I haff found someone who says he vishes to meet you."

"Who?" Andy paused, "And how do you find people so fast?"

"The same vay as you-through our dirty little contacts, friend, of course," Cerce grinned a, shared, feral grin at the younger man before adding, "As for who-vun Severus Snape."  
XoXoXoXo

The Golden Trio (Harry still shuddered in disgust at the nickname) walked together into the small Muggle town, well disguised. They'd left their tents and supplies behind, well disguised, with both magic and Muggle means, to head into the small town for groceries and any news. It was only a few moths into the war but already, the abundant casualties were being noted and speculated upon by the Muggles.

Ron and Hermione held hands as they walked and Harry walked ahead of them in mock disgust. In reality, though he was happy for his "siblings", the sight of them so easily together still tore at his heart and made him wish to be with Ginny again.

With a sigh, Harry shook his "blonde" hair from his face and pulled himself from his thoughts. Hermione had also lengthened his hair and given it a touch of a curl. His eyes were still green, but were gentler in colour with a hint of brown to them. No spell had ever been able to hide his scar, because of it's Dark arts origin, but Hermione was not the smartest witch of their generation for nothing- a layer of foundation was now blended perfectly across his forehead.

Hermione had lightened her hair to a gentle caramel and added in red highlights. Her now almond shaped eyes matched Harry's in colour-they were posing as siblings with Ron as Hermione's boyfriend. She'd lightened her skin tone to match Harry's as well.

Ron now sported hair a brown so dark it was almost black, and it was ear length and shaggy. His eyes were a light, _light,_ grey that turned blue when they hit the right light. With a bit of pain his face had been made more angular and his frame had been shortened just a few inches.

Again, Harry had to pull himself out of his thoughts as they slipped onto the busy streets of the town. Harry fell back to walk alongside Ron and the Trio eyed their surroundings wearily-Harry couldn't remember the last time they'd walked together somewhere without searching for an unknown danger, if they ever had.

"There," Hermione said suddenly, pointing to a small coffee shop, "They have waffles-and some newspapers."

"And bangers!" Ron half moaned, eying the special happily as he fairly drooled at the words, "I can't even remember what they taste like!"

Harry laughed and shoved his friend forward into the store. Ron, however, was too happy about the prospect of bangers to mind the manhandling and allowed himself to be shoved into the store, letting go of Hermione's hand in the process. Still chuckling, Harry tossed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and the pair followed.

Before they'd left, Harry had taken as much money as he could carry from his vault, and exchanged the majority of it for Muggle money. As both Harry and Ron had next to, and no, experience with Muggle money, it had all been handed over to Hermione without qualm.

Despite how he's teased Ron, Harry, too, eagerly ordered the bangers alongside his friend while Hermione laughingly ordered her own. The trio each took a paper from the large rack and settled at the table with their food, ignorant to the curious looks of the waitress.

"Here," Ron murmured softly a few minutes later, his plate already cleaned, "Four people missing from Charring Cross."

"A gas leak in one house caused the house to explode and caught three other houses in the process," Hermione sighed softly as both she and Harry pushed away their half-eaten plates, "Twelve dead."

"6 dead from unknown poison in Edinburgh," Harry added, low.

"A man was brought into hospital in London with snake bites." Hermione whispered softly, "It took him 3 days of convulsions and pain to die."

"Fuck," Harry said simply, gazing blankly at his half full plate, "They're getting much more active."

"Do you think…" Ron paused, licking his suddenly dry lips, "Do you think he knows?"

"He must," Harry sighed, feeling suddenly defeated, "Or else he wouldn't be going so public yet-normally he comes straight for me."

"But now he can't find you," Hermione said grimly, "So he's put his plan for you to the side for now."

"Atop that, both of you," Ron said firmly, glaring at them in a way that would make his mother proud, "This doesn't change anything-we always knew this might come. This just means we have to move quicker to get rid of the…you-know-whats and watch more carefully for ambushes."

Harry and Hermione stared blankly at Ron for several moments, both shamefaced in light of Ron's words before, grinning despite the situation-or maybe because of it-Harry demanded good-naturedly, "When did you get so smart, blockhead?"

"About the same time you learned to look before you leap, git," Ron grinned back before, pushing back his chair, he said, "C'mon, let's go."

Hermione grinned devilishly as she stood too, striking a super hero pose as she laughingly half-teased, "We've got a world to say!"  
XoXoXoXo

Dudley knocked lightly on the doorframe as he stepped through the doorway. From the bed, Tessa smiled invitingly up at him and made room for her cousin on the bed. Dudley returned the smile and flopped beside her with a familiarity that he's never shared with her brother-something he regretted now.

Tessa had seen the pictures of her cousin from just last year and was amazed at the change. Dudley had lost at least 100 pounds in the last year- and rapidly. This had started about the time he'd discovered that Vernon was abusing Petunia- Vernon had always before been careful to hide his abusive nature from his son and Dudley's mind had willingly followed along, though his subconscious always knew something was wrong. Vernon had had a slip up, though, this year, when Dudley had been home for the weekend and Vernon had gotten drunk-that was when he was worst, Petunia had told her.

Tessa had wondered at first, why her brother had done nothing (though she also knew she didn't blame him for doing nothing considering his childhood) until she'd asked Dudley- Vernon was scared of Harry's magic and was much tamer when Harry was around. Before his 11th birthday, Vernon had abused Harry, but both Dudley and Petunia figured he'd blocked it out, and that he hadn't, like Dudley, known about Vernon's abuse to Petunia.

"What's up, Dudley?" Tessa asked with another smile as she flipped her magazine shut to give her cousin her undivided attention.

"I…Is it true?" Dudley blurted out the question, looking both nervous and uncertain, "What you said on the stand about… about what happened to your parents and your guardian?"

Tessa sighed softly before rolling over so that she was on her back and could rest her head against her cousin's shoulder as she spoke, "My parents were killed by a Dark Wizard, Dud. This guy-Voldemort, he calls himself- is like a nationwide mafia boss with magic at his disposal. My Mum and Dad were part of an organization that fought against him and…and I guess they just pissed him off too many times because he targeted my family.

"Dudley, you have to understand something about him-this is the most powerful human being alive. He would kill you with a flick of his wand but prefers to torture you until you wish for death like water in the desert." Tessa sighed again, "So my parents took Harry and went into hiding. No one knew my mum was pregnant with me but my uncle Darien.

"I really was only 5 days old when they died. A man my father had known and loved as a brother gave up our location to Voldemort and he came for my family on Halloween." She paused, asking, "Did Harry ever tell you who he is?"

Dudley frowned at her as he answered, "He's Harry.

She smiled slightly, "No, he's not just Harry. In the magical world, he's H_arry Potter, the boy-Who-Lived_. There's something called the killing curse in magic and no one's ever been able to survive it before- except for Harry.

"The night Voldemort came I was with my Uncle Darien. He wanted to give Mum a break form the new baby while they celebrated Harry's first Halloween." She took a deep breath as she steeled herself for the next part of the story, "They say my Dad died trying to give Mum and Harry time to get away, but there was no escape possible. Mum was killed standing over Harry's crib. But when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort."

"So…Harry killed this big bad guy when he was a baby?"

"That's what everyone thought," Tessa looked grim, ignoring her cousin's sarcasm, "Everyone but my uncle, Voldemort's followers and a man named Dumbledore."

"Harry's Headmaster?"

"Former. He died this year." Tessa explained simply, "Darien really did try to get custody of Harry but the Ministry thought he was better of here," she ignored Dudley's snort because she felt the same way, "And then Vernon wouldn't let us into the house to see Harry.

"Darien raised me to be a fighter," she continued, "That's why I am the way I am. Because he and Dumbledore knew I would need to know how to- and that Harry would too."

"So…you were raised as a weapon." Dudley said softly, sympathetically.

"In part, but I always knew Darien loved me." She smiled sadly, tears in her eyes, "He died three months ago. He was killed by Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers," her slight, muffled sniffle caught Dudley's attention.

With a sympathetic sigh, Dudley wrapped his arm around Tessa's shoulders and hugged her tightly. Pushing back her tears firmly, Tessa allowed herself the luxury of snuggling into her cousin's warmth.

"Thanks Dud," she whispered gruffly, fisting his shirt in her hands to keep the tears at bay.

Silence fell heavily between them, filled only with their breathing. Dudley had never hugged and comforted someone he loved, other than his mother, and it felt good to do something good for someone he loved. And he loved his cousin dearly.

Five minutes later, quietly, hesitantly, he asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Soon," she murmured, leaving her head against Dudley's chest, unable to look up and see the betrayal in his eyes. "Aunt Petunia's got that job as a seamstress and she's connecting with all her old friends. And she's enrolling you at Stonewall this year. I'm going to leave you guys some of the money Darien left to me-my father's family had lots of it, plus Harry will help support me when I find him. Vernon's in jail now and you guys are safe." She smiled gently, finally looking up at him as she said, "Harry needs me."

"How are you going to find him?" Dudley asked quietly, eyes sad.

"Magic," Tessa grinned hoping to tease a smile out of her cousin, but to no avail.

"You guys are going to get hurt," Dudley replied, more stating than asking.

"Probably," she acknowledged, growing serious, pulling back from her cousin to mile sadly at him, "But we have to fight now to protect the ones who can't."

Silence. Then, "I want to come with you."

"Dudley, you-"

"Please, Tessie," Dudley stared her in the eyes with his own hard eyes, "I…I've hurt so many people-I don't want to end up like the man that helped give me life. I want to help you and Harry. I owe it to him."

"You don't owe him your life-"

"Yes I do-the Dementors." Dudley reminded her, "And I owe you my mother's life and mine- God only knows what would have eventually happened to us if you hadn't shown up."

"Your Mother is my aunt and you are my cousin." Tessa shook her head at him, "You owe me nothing. Besides, you are a Muggle-you have no magic."

"You never fight with your magic," Dudley pointed out simply.

"But _I _know how to fight. You only know how to box, Dud."

"Then teach me," Dudley demanded softly, "This is my fight too, Tessie-_my_ family too!"

"…Fine."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Phew, that was an effort and a half that's for sure! I'm running on about 5 hours sleep, 6 hours of work and 5 hours of typing…that doesn't even add up to 24-that's how tired I am. Well, anyway, this is my back-to-school present to you. Aren't you all excited about that? _I_ am…if you thought I was serious you need a smack lol.

I love both Dudley and Ron because they're both such open canvases to play with. I know Ron's a little OC, but think about it, their lives kind of force you into maturity right? Lol. Plus, I think, that if Dudley always subconsciously knew that his father was abusing his mother it would explain his behaviour right? I know a coupl kids like that, actually.

Well, anyway, I'm going to go die before I have to get up and go to work again, lol. Reviews are my heart, lol.

Love,

Red


	5. November

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 4: November**

Ginny gazed at the magical hologram in front of her in amazement. She was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, with Neville and Luna on either side. Pomfrey stood at the end of the bed, a small smile on her own face at the expression of amazement on all 3 students' faces, her wand held at waist level as she held the spell.

The hologram rose up out of Ginny's bare belly, her hospital shirt pulled up to below her breasts. In 3d was a picture of the baby growing inside of her. He was very little, only about the same length as her middle finger, Pomfrey explained, but definitely a he. In her mind's eye, Ginny could already picture a chubby little boy with messy black hair and big emerald eyes.

"He looks very healthy," Pomfrey smiled gently before slowly releasing the spell.

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey he was just…beautiful!" Ginny sighed in rapture before demanding of her two friends, "Wasn't he just gorgeous?"

"Handsomest 4-month-old foetus I've ever seen," Neville smiled teasingly.

"Looks very much like a Kunkid," Luna commented dreamily, smiling, "Though I do hope he doesn't end up like one-vicious little creatures they are."

Pomfrey gazed a the blonde for a moment in confusion, her mouth opening and closing several times, but Ginny just laughed and patted her friend's hand fondly. Neville grinned too, rolling his eyes gently at his girlfriend but smiling nonetheless.

"Come on, Lu," he grinned, "Let's go wait over here while Ginny gets dressed."

Ginny shook her head with a smile as her friends slipped out of the curtained off area. As she began to slip into her normal school uniform, she asked the Nurse, "Is he really okay, Madame Pomfrey? There's really nothing wrong with him?"

"No, Miss Weasley," Poppy Pomfrey couldn't help the fond smile she gave the young girl, "Your son is very healthy. So long as you keep taking those vitamin potions I gave you and-"

"Ginny! Neville!" the cry followed the bang of the door that interrupted Pomfrey's lecture as Seamus tumbled into the Hospital Wing.

Hurriedly, Ginny flicked her wand to finish the buttons on her blouse and she pulled the curtains aside and pulled her robes around her shoulders a the same time. She frowned when she saw Seamus and Dean, panting heavily, standing just inside the doorway. Seamus was clutching the morning's paper in his hand.

He held the paper out in front of him as he gasped out, "You have to-_pant_-read this!"

"Finnegan, give me that!" Pomfrey demanded firmly, marching ahead of Ginny and reaching out imperiously for the paper, adding over her shoulder, "Miss Weasley, I've changed my mind-you'll be staying in the Wing for several days just in case."

"Seamus! Give me that" Neville snatched the paper from Seamus before Pomfrey's fingers could grasp it then dodged out of the way. Ducking behind Seamus and Dean to use them as a block from the Matron, he read the front page before loudly proclaiming, "Fuck!"

"What is it Neville?" Ginny demanded, hands on hips as she stood back from the ridiculous looking group; Pomfrey was now trying to reach around the 2 Gryffindors to retrieve the paper. Firmly, Ginny added, "Madame Pomfrey, cut it out."

Surprised by the command in Ginny's tone, Pomfrey did as she was told and quit trying to push past Seamus and Dean. Neville slipped around them and passed the Matron, eyeing her warily in case she suddenly recovered herself. He handed the paper over to Ginny grimly. Ginny's stomach knotted uneasily at the uncharacteristic seriousness of her 3 friends and the baby, sensing her fear, twisted about restlessly in her womb. With one hand placed against her burgeoning stomach to ease her son, Ginny accepted the newspaper and read;

"Scrimgeour Challenged!

Rufus Scrimgeour's title as minister of Magic has been challenged. As of this Tuesday, October the 11th, the campaigning will begin.

Most prominent among the candidates against Scrimgeour are Frederick Lockhart, brother to the famous author Gilderoy Lockhart, who now currently resides in St. Mungo's, Candice Patel, Head of Magical Law, Written Division and Lucius Malfoy…"

"Fuck," Ginny repeated, raising her horrified eyes to meet those of her friends'/ with her hand now splayed protectively across the bump that was her child, she commanded simply, "Call the others. We've all got to talk."

XoXoXoXo

It took almost a month before the meeting between Severus Snape and Andy Black could be safely set up. They were to meet in Knockturn Alley and they would Portkey from there to a safe place to talk.

Cerce, as ever the past month, insisted on accompanying Andy-Cerce refused to let Andy "out of his sight and into trouble" so Andy was stuck with his vampire shadow. And so it was that the two walked together into the same pub they'd visited before. A man, covered head-to-toe in a black cloak, stood at the bar waiting for them.

"Raven?" Andy asked simply, his voice cool, eyeing the tall, cloaked man.

"Flacon." Snape returned simply and ,without another word, the 3 walked together out of the pub. Andy led them to a dark alley and held out a small, red book and, with a sickening jerk behind each navel, they disappeared from the alley.

They reappeared in the small cottage Andy was renting, with Cerce as his new housemate. It was close to a lake, with 2 rooms, a kitchen and a living room. The décor was much too flowery for any of their tastes but it was the best Andy could do with price and short notice.

When they arrived, in the middle of the living room, Andy stumbled but Cerce and Snape stood as if nothing had ever happened. In the comfort and privacy of Andy's well guarded shelter, Snape lowered his hood to reveal his hook-nosed greasy self.

"Severus," the grin that suddenly stretched across Andy's face was a startling contrast to the soberness he'd displayed at "The Pub."

In 3, long-legged strides Severus reached Andy and crushed the younger man in a tight hug. Laughing softly, Andy returned the hard hug gladly.

"Andy," Severus Snape's voice was gruff with happiness as he squeezed Andy tightly. "It's been too long," Andy smiled as he pulled away. With a grin, he tugged at the man's hair and teased, "At least some things never change- you still don't wash your hair.

"Shut up, boy," but the grin on Severus' lips betrayed him.

"I vill go vatch the T.V vhile you two catch it up," Cerce said simply, flopping himself down on the couch and waving his hand at them as they walked into the kitchen.

The 2 men took seats at the round oak table, grinning stupidly at each other in their happiness to see each other again. Andy had known Severus for several years, longer, even, then he'd known Cerce. They hadn't, however, learned each other's names until a week before Andy had escaped.

Because he'd murdered Dumbledore, and people knew it, Severus had been confine d to the hide out for several weeks. In those 5 weeks, he'd met Andy and helped him finish his Animagus transformations during his, Severus', guard shifts.

"So," though the happiness still lingered, the smile fell from Andy's face as he said, "Tell me what happened."

Severus hadn't been able to tell Andy what had really happened between Sev and Dumbledore for fear of being overheard in Voldemort's lair. All Severus had told him was that he'd killed Dumbledore and nothing else was said on the matter.

"His death was planned," Severus began simply, pain filling his eyes as he talked of the man he'd loved as a father, "When he destroyed the Slytherin ring, one of the Horcruxes, a poison entered his body- a poison that would kill him and that no one could find a cure to. Narcissa Malfoy forced me into an Unbreakable Vow to save her son, Draco, should something happen and Dumbledore and I both knew I would have to act on that one day," he paused sadly, only the tiniest glimmer of tears in his eyes as he forced them back, "I didn't want to kill him and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. He wanted it this way, so that he didn't have to live a half life during a war and Draco Malfoy wouldn't have to become a murderer. And he needed me to stay on the Dark Side, to prevent as much damage as I possibly could."

"Does the world know that it was you?" Andy asked, offering the older man a simple squeeze to his hand in comfort.

"Potter was there," Severus gritted his teeth over the name, in anger and bitterness, "And the Order knows but it was never publicly confirmed. But I still lost my job and the Dark Lord pulled me back to that place to keep me away from all of the ones looking to avenge Dumbledore."

Andy nodded, before, with a small smile, he asked, "How mad was He?"

"Furious," Severus grinned devilishly, the sadness leaking from the forefront of his eyes to settle behind them, never lost, only pushed away, before adding, "Even Bellatrix got some of that one. You were his favourite…'toy' and with Cerce's escape then yours…people are beginning to doubt within the ranks whether or not he's still got it." A harsh silence fell between them before Severus said. "Cerce said you were looking for Potter?"

"My eldest brother Sirius-don't make that face, he was my brother- was his godfather, so I guess that makes him my god-nephew or something like that." He grinned the same eerily familiar rakish grin that had once graced the faces of his older brothers, "Plus, I want to kill Lord Dumb-fuck."

"And I assume you're going to be needing my help to find the Horcruxes?" Severus asked simply, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Of course. You've got a hell of a lot more access and info than I do."

"It's a good thing you've got me, boy, or you'd be wandering around with your thumb up your arse all day."

Andy grinned, "Glad to have you on board, Sev."

XoXoXoXo

Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated into the small, quiet town with a soft pop. The trees were bare, leaves littered the ground and the small patch of suburbia was coated with a light layer of frost. In the early morning hours, no one was yet awake to see the 3 18-year-olds decked out in fur-lined cloaks appear out of thin air.

As they began to walk down the small main street, their shoes crunched the leaves and scuffled the pavement. Ron walked close to Harry's side, pressing his broad shoulder against Harry's smaller one and Hermione, on the other side, clasped Harry's hand in her own as they walked to the charred and burned down building that rested at the end of the main street of Godric's Hollow.

The small little cottage was half-burned out and crumbling with age and destruction. Vegetation had crawled it's way around the house and smothered it determinedly. The trio approached and, when Ron inadvertently touched the rail, Harry grinned at the well-meaning graffiti that decorated the sign.

"Look, Harry," Hermione said softly, drawing Harry from his thoughts. In surprise, he looked to were Hermione's finger pointed; the graveyard. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he led the way to the small town cemetery.

It took them several minutes but, finally, they found the 2 simple gravestones, placed side-by-side. Harry read the dates to himself and let his fingers gently touch the stag engraved upon his father's headstone first.

Below James' name and the 2 simple dates that somehow summed up his father's life, Harry read, "Beloved Husband and Father, Great Friend and Brother and Brilliant Marauder" in neat, elegant script. And, below that, in smaller letters, "A Marauder never dies".

"Hi dad," Harry murmured, as Hermione and Ron beat a hasty retreat back to the entrance of the cemetery, "I'm sorry I never got here sooner. I wanted to come last night, on Halloween, but Ron's superstitious. Ron's my brother-but not my blood brother, obviously. He and Hermione-my sister and Ron's wife- have gone through everything with me."

Harry turned to lay his free hand on his mother's headstone, to trace the lily carved in eh same spot the stag was carved on his father's. The epitaph read, "Beloved Wife and Mother, Sister and Friend." Below that, in small writing, like James', was, "She Lives on in His Eyes and Our Hearts."

Slowly, without really thinking about it, he sank to his knees on the cold, November ground. Quietly, a hand still on wither headstone, he told his parents about his life. Finally, he exhausted the topic of his childhood and moved onto something else he wanted to 'talk' to his parents about.

"I wanted to thank you-and Sirius if he's with you," Harry murmured softly, "Dad…you fought Voldemort so Mum could try and get me away. Mum…you gave your life for me, you stood in front of the Killing Curse so that I could live and your sacrifice kept me safe for so long. Ad Sirius- Sirius you made me feel safe and loved for the first time in years." Tears welled in his eyes and spilled over on his cheeks, leaving a cold trail behind, "I miss you guys so much-I just…I love you."

Ten minutes later Hermione's hand fell softly on Harry's shoulder and he looked up at her in surprise. Ron stood beside her and, silently, he offered Harry his hand. Harry accepted the help and used Ron's support to help him stand on sore knees. Hermione gently wiped the few trailing tears from his cheeks before kissing his cheek gently. Then, holding one of either boys' hands, Hermione tugged them both gently away.

Harry paused at the entrance gate to look back into the dark, back towards the spot where his parents lay-where they'd lain for 16 years and would continue to lay for many years more. Harry wished he could stay, could be with the parents who'd given their lives for him, but, at Hermione's gently tug, he turned from them once more, following his siblings forward into the fighting.

His parents would still be there when he was done.

XoXoXoXo

Dudley _hurt_.

Not the good kind of hurt, like when you've just been pounded in a boxing match and come out on top. No, this was the muscle aching, heart pounding, chest heaving kind of hurt that left you flat out on the grass in exhaustion-which is precisely where he was.

"C'mon Dinky Diddydums, get up," Tessa commanded, pushing her foot against her cousin's meaty arm as she stood over him.

She was dressed simply, in loose grey sweatpants and a form fitting white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a tight, high ponytail and simple joggers bedecked her feet. Sweat trailed down her neck and stained her shirt.

Dudley, dressed similarly and sweating much more profusely than his smaller and more fit cousin, glared hatefully up at the younger girl as he said simply, "I hate you."

Rolling her eyes, Tessa reached down and clasped Dudley's forearm as she muttered, "You'd think you'd be used to the exercise after a month."

"I would be," Dudley grunted as he allowed Tessa to help him to his feet, "If you didn't double the exercise we do every day that goes by."

"You're the one who said you wanted to know how to fight properly," Tessa returned, unfazed by her cousin's remarks as she began her stretches, "And you need to be in shape for that. Of course, you could always stay with Aunt Petunia if you really want…"

"Oh, shut up," but there was a grin on Dudley's face as he reluctantly followed suit and stretched out his own sore muscles, "You know I'm going with you and I'm going to do this." He screwed up his face in mock-disgust as, eyes twinkling with mischief, he added, "Plus, I've seen enough of my Mum and Rawlings to last me a lifetime."

Tessa grinned at the words as the pair moved on to stretching their other muscles. Petunia and Rawlings had been dating for a good 2 weeks but they seemed to connect in a way that knew no time boundaries. In her happiness over her new relationship, Petunia was turning a blind eye to the obvious preparations her son and niece were making to leave.

"Enough talking," Tessa said firmly, despite the laughter that lingered around her mouth and eyes, "Let's _go_."

With a groan, Dudley began to jog, Tessa matching his pace easily. Over the last month Dudley had begun to lose quite a bit of weight. Tessa was a slave driver-they spent at least 2/3rds of the day exercising and learning to fight. She'd also forced him to keep to a strict diet and helped him by keeping to the same diet.

They'd been jogging for a good half hour when they came upon the local high school. Dudley hadn't been back to school since his mother had pulled him from Smeltings. As they neared, a group of teenaged boys extracted themselves from the busy parking lot, filled with students on lunch break, and stood in the middle of the road they were jogging down, waiting for them.

"Friends or enemies?" Tessa asked as she eyed the group warily.

"Old friends, new enemies," Dudley half-gasped in response, his eyes hard as they both continued on at a steady pace, preparing themselves for a fight.

"Hey Dudley," greeted one, as the boys stood in their way and forced them to stop.

There were about 5 boys in the group. The one who's spoken had a face like a rat; Dudley's oldest bullying friend Piers Polkiss. With him were Matt Delong, Jake Smith, Gordon Walters and Ethan Carter.

"Boys," he greeted with a nod, glad now that Tessa had been pushing him so much that he was hardly winded from their jog. Tessa stood quietly at his side, her eyes flickering between the 5 teens while she waited patiently for one of them to be stupid enough to make the first move.

"Where ya been Dud?" Piers asked, ignoring Tessa for the moment, "Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Mum and I moved a half dozen blocks away from here."

"Yea, I heard about your Dad." Piers frowned, "But you ain't been answering any of our calls, or come by to see us…"

"I'm different Piers," Dudley said firmly, 'I don't pick on kids anymore. I'm not going to end up like my father."

Piers smirked, "Come on, Big D. I don't know what you've been playing at, but you know you want to come back to this. Come on, we've still got a place for you at the top."

"No thanks, Piers." Dudley said firmly, but this time with a hint of warning in his voice.

Anger flashed across the other boy's face before his beady eyes fell on Tessa. Smirking knowingly, he said, "Well, well, well, what have we got here? Is this your new girl, Big D? She the one you're trying to impress?"

"This is my cousin Tessa, Piers," Dudley answered, taking a step closer to his cousin protectively, "Tess, this is Piers, Matt, Jake, Gordon and Ethan."

"Cousin? But, the only cousin you've got is Potter…"Piers grinned wickedly as it all clicked together in his mind, 'This is _Potter's sister_, huh?"

"Yea…this is Harry's sister."

"Did Big D ever tell you about Harry Hunting?" Piers smirked, "Our favourite game."

Tessa, blood boiling, walked slowly forward. Dudley resisted the urge to yank her back to his side and instead kept his eyes attentively on the boys. The 5 teen boys watched in surprise as Tessa stepped up toe-to-toe with Piers, something they'd never even seen a _guy_ do, let alone a petite young girl.

"Listen up, Pigpiss," Tessa snarled nastily into his face, making all of them start in surprise at the dangerous not in her voice, "My brother was a little kid half your size when you picked on him and he couldn't fight back." With a smile nastier than her tone of voice, she pulled a sharp, gleaming knife from under her shirt at the small of her back and held it up in front of Piers' wide, terrified eyes, "I'm definitely not my brother."

XoXoXoXo


	6. December

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 5: December**

Ginny yawned wearily as she trudged alongside Neville back to the Tower after yet another D.A meeting. In the last month, they'd had meetings at least once a week, often more because of one thing-Lucius Malfoy was now Minister of Magic.

In the 3 weeks since it had become official, Malfoy had wreaked havoc in the magical world. Already, a handful of Death Eaters had been released from Azkaban, having been "reformed". In their place, dozens of innocent men and women had been "proven" guilty of "Dark Magic" and were sentenced to Azkaban. There were also whispers going around about there being made a Muggleborn registry. The D.A were not stupid enough to believe that they and their loved ones would be left alone for long.

Neville tossed an arm loosely around Ginny's shoulders and gently pulled her close as they continued to trudge on through the hallway. Ginny looked up, only to see him stifling a laugh at her new half-waddle, half-walk stride. Grinning herself, she smacked him anyway, thankful that she had such great friends. Finally, though, they reached the portrait hole and Neville helped her carefully through to the empty common room.

"I'm going to sit by the fire a bit, I think," Ginny smiled, waving off his offers to stay and gently kissing his cheek good night, "Sweet dreams, Nev."

"Good night, Gin." Neville said reluctantly, despite his own exhaustion. Pressing a reciprocating kiss to the temple of the girl he'd come to love as a sister before gently patting her burgeoning belly, he said, "Good night, little one."

Ginny laughed as she playfully pushed her eighth brother off to the staircase. As Neville mounted the stairs, Ginny curled herself up into one of the well worn arm chairs by the fire. Resting her chin on her fist, she stared vaguely into the fire.

Her thoughts were on the coming Christmas. It would be the first time since Ron was born that the Weasley family wouldn't even have contact for the holiday. As it was, the majority of the Hogwarts population was staying for the holiday-even without Dumbledore, Hogwarts was still the safest place in the wizarding world. But, before Ginny could fall too far into her thoughts of the family she missed so terribly, an owl soared in through one of the windows that had been left open.

Ginny looked up in surprise as Hedwig landed heavily on the back of the armchair where Ginny sat-Ginny and the owl had fallen in love with each other when Harry had left and they took comfort in each other when they missed him too much. Smiling, for she hadn't seen the pretty white bird in quite some time, Ginny offered up her forearm as a perch. Cooing gently and ruffling her windswept feathers back into place, Hedwig climbed easily onto the proffered perch, being careful not to clasp the girl's skin too tightly. Smiling, Ginny drew her avian friend closer and hugged her ever so gently.

"Hello, my pretty friend," Ginny smiled as she stroked a finger down Hedwig's breast feathers, "Where have you been, darling?"

Hedwig gave a triumphant hoot and stuck her leg out in front of Ginny's eyes smugly. Preening her feathers with pride, Hedwig waited for Ginny to discover what it was that was making Hedwig so proud of herself.

Smiling in amusement-and confusion- Ginny clumsily untied the short scroll and the small package tied securely to the owl's leg with one hand. As she began to unroll the scroll, Hedwig crawled along Ginny's arm to the girl's shoulder. Idly, Hedwig began to preen the girl's long red tresses. Smiling at the owl's odd behaviour- and yet normal for Hedwig- and the returned usage of her arm, she unrolled the scroll and read.

"My love,

I miss you. I wish so badly that I was with you. Hedwig seemed to know this-she always has been smarter than I- and she came to me. I can't be with you but I thought of you when I saw this. I think we're getting closer to the end. I hope to see you soon. I wish I could send Hedwig to you more often, but it would bee too noticeable and would put us all at risk. I love you so much it hurts. Be safe.

All the love I can hold,

Your love."

Ginny's heart caught and tears welled in her eyes. She reread the letter at least a half dozen times, the tears slipping quietly down her cheeks. Her heart constricted with love and pain all at once and, with the letter placed carefully in her lap, she turned to the small, neatly wrapped package.

Pulling off the ribbon tied painstakingly neat, she opened the small jewellery box. Nestled in blue tissue paper, the chain winking in the light of the fire, was a small gold locket. A simple, elegant "G" was carved into the front and the back read "I love you." A little note inside read 'I know I gave you my mother's already but I thought you'd like this one better.' With her hand idly touching the necklace she kept safely tucked into her book bag at all times, she opened up the locket with the other hand. On ones side was a picture of Harry and her, the other side had a piece of paper that read 'For our future children.'

Ginny began to cry in earnest.

Ginny missed her family so terribly. She missed being the sheltered baby sister with nothing to worry about but what to do to get away from her current baby sitter. She missed plotting with Ron to get back at the twins. She missed having Hermione as a best friend. She missed having to pull Harry out of his misery. She just all around missed Harry-his laugh, his kisses, his body-but, most of all, she missed and mourned the fact that he didn't know his son would be born in 3 months.

XoXoXoXo

Andy woke the morning of his first real Christmas to find Cerce jumping on his bed. Laughing, despite his interrupted sleep, Andy hit the vampire with his feather pillow and knocked his friend to the ground with a groan.

"Ow! Is dat any vay to treat de vampire who bought you tings?" Cerce demanded indignantly, rubbing his already-bruising side as he glared up at Andy.

"No, that is how I treat the vampire who jumps on my bed and wakes me up!" Andy grinned before he yawned, then, ignoring the complaining vampire, he snuggled back under his comforter.

He'd hardly closed his eyes, however, before the blankets were torn from his grasp. Yelping as his boxer clad body was exposed to the cold air, he glared angrily at Severus, who was standing at the end of the teen's bed, the blanket dangling from his fingers as he smirked laughingly.

"Out of bed, boy, it's Christmas," Severus commanded firmly.

"Se-ev!" Andy whined, curling into himself in a futile effort to retain some warmth.

"Up!" Severus laughed before, simultaneously, Severus and Cerce pulled the younger man off of the bed.

"Ow!" he laughed, shoving the two men away from him as he reluctantly but obediently got to his feet. Pulling on a t-shirt that had been tossed over the bed, Andy followed the other 2 males as they walked to the living room.

Cerce, despite his age, fairly skipped to the tree, under which was a large gathering of presents. Andy laughed as the vampire plopped himself eagerly beside the tree before pulling the teen down after him. Severus sat calmly in a large arm chair, pouring himself a cup of tea from the tray he'd made before they'd woken Andy and which was under several warming charms. Eagerly, fairly bouncing out of his skin, Cerce passed out the gifts.

"I love human traditions!" Cerce crowed as he fervently ripped open the presents before him, Andy copying his friend's actions despite his earlier reluctance.

Severus, following the pair's conduct at a much more sedated pace, raised an eyebrow at the vampire's excitement as he asked, "Cerce, aren't you like, 200 years old?"

"112, actually, thank you very much!" Cerce threw the Potions Master a disgruntled look at his exaggeration, "So?"

"So I would think you'd have learned to open presents much more calmly in 112 years," Severus returned dryly, unfazed by the vampire's look.

"Severus," Cerce said slowly, as if talking to a very small child, "Opening presents _calmly_ is for old boring farts…like you!"

The present Severus had just opened, a heavy tome entitled, 'The Complete Glossary of Potions Ingredients' sailed through the air and hit the vamp with a satisfying thunk. Cerce, mouth gaping open in shock, could only stare at Severus for a long, silent moment. Severus smirked, his eyes lit up with humour, and Andy tried desperately to stifle his laughter but failed. As Andy's loud laughter broke through the silence, Cerce seemed to come out of his shock and, eyes narrowed, he began to advance on the former professor.

Andy's laughter trailed off as he watched the vampire, still eerily silent, stalk towards the man. Slowly, the humour faded from Severus' obsidian eyes to be replaced by worry as Cerce came towards him with his fangs gleaming.

"Cerce-" Andy started, more concerned than worried.

Ignoring his much younger friend, Cerce leapt, tackling Severus into the ground and sinking his long, pale…fingers into Severus' ribs?

Severus' laughter echoed through the small cottage as Cerce's fingers danced mercilessly across the man's ribcage. Severus fought back but the battle was fruitless, especially when Andy, grinning maniacally, jumped into the fray, the 3 a laughing, roughhousing tangle of limbs on the cottage floor.

They certainly weren't the normal kind, but they were definitely a family.

XoXoXoXo

He needed air, he'd told them, but what he really needed was space. Ron and Hermione were making kissy faces over the presents they'd gotten each other and all he could do was feel sorry for himself. They were no closer to finding the Hufflepuff Horcrux or R. A. B and no closer to returning home- to returning to Ginny.

Harry knew he was beginning to sound like an old country song, but it really did hurt him, physically, even, to be so far away from her. Always, even when he was battling the forces of the Horcrux and the traps that protected them, she was at the back of his mind-her smell lingered every where he went, her laugh haunted him and he still felt her soft, warm touch.

Resolutely, Harry strode out of the tent and into the snow in nothing but his sneakers, jeans and an old Weasley jumper. Their tents were, obviously, magical and so Harry hadn't had to worry about the temperature inside or the snow. But, instead of returning inside for a cloak he settled himself on an old tree stump, hoping the cold would rid him of his memories, though he knew it wouldn't.

He'd only been out a few minutes when a nondescript tawny owl flew towards him through the late evening sky. She settled down on his knee, hooting balefully as she shook the snow from his feathers and stuck out her leg to him. Surprised, Harry relieved her of the small box and even smaller letter she'd carried to him. Unrolling the note, he read,

'James,

I know I shouldn't have tried to contact you, but I needed to get you your Christmas gift. When you return, there's someone I think you should meet. I hope you like your gift.

You have my heart,

Molly.'

At first, Harry thought he'd received someone else's letter by mistake, but he knew Ginny's handwriting better than his own. But, then, what-? And then Harry knew, His middle name, James, and hers, Molly. Even now she was doing what she could to be sure no one hurt him.

Harry's hands shook with emotion as he carefully folded the letter up, tucking it safely into the pocket of his jeans before turning his attention to the box.

It was small and white and held together with a simple blue bow. Harry fumbled with the bow and the ribbon felt rough against his fingers. Succeeding, finally, with the ribbon, he gently lifted the lid off the box.

Nestled in blue tissue paper that matched the colour of the bow was a thick, gold ring. Carefully, Harry lifted it out of the box and his eyes caught the engraving on the inside of the band. In flowing script, it read, "Fear is powerful but hope and love are unstoppable." With a sad smile, Harry slid the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand. It shrunk to fit.

He gazed silently at the simple piece of jewellery , wondering how much his lover had had to sacrifice to afford this. The weight of the ring was strange and new, but not uncomfortable, and he twisted it idly while he thought. It was only when a tear hit the back of his hand that he realized he was crying.

He stayed that way for several minutes, hunched over his hand with tears freezing before they made it past his eyelashes. Abruptly, though he became aware of his surroundings-of the cold seeping into his veins, the wetness of his shoes and the painful ache in his fingers from the exposure.

With a flick of his wand, the box and paper disappeared. Carefully, he transferred the tawny coloured bird from his knee to his wrist and stood.

"C'mon, pretty lady, let's go get you something to eat and then send you back to Hogwarts," he said softly to the avian as he trudged back to the tent wearily.

He knew, despite how badly he wanted to answer her, how badly he wanted to go to her, he could not send anything back with the owl. He'd put Ginny at too much risk with Hedwig and he couldn't do it again.

He would never again let his selfishness put his girl at risk.

XoXoXoXo

Petunia hummed happily as she moved about the apartment's small kitchen Christmas night. Jason Rawlings, the lawyer who'd tried her case and her new boyfriend, sat at the table watching her with a smile. Tessa and Dudley burst into the apartment, shivering and covered in snow and dropped limply to the floor.

Petunia and Rawlings, seeing the sight through the open kitchen door, laughed, Rawlings asking, "Hard snow fight?"

Tessa laughed, her soaked hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks rosy from the cold, "Lots of fun. I won."

"Liar. I won!" Dudley refuted, pushing at his cousin but refusing to move any more than that.

"No, I won."

"No you didn't! I totally beat you!"

"_No,_ I-"

"Behave yourselves, _children_," Petunia commanded firmly, laughing nonetheless, "And get out of those clothes and into something dry before you catch cold."

Tessa sneezed then and Dudley joked, "Too late, Tessa caught it already!"  
"Shut u-_achoo!_ Up!" Tessa returned before her aunt began to fuss over her, pulling them both up off the floor.

"Get, you two," Petunia laughed with a rueful shake of her head, "It's just about time for bed, don't you think?"

Within 15 minutes, Dudley was passed out from exhaustion on his bed, his wet clothes in a pile on his floor. Tess laughed quietly as she walked by his open door after her quick shower, pausing only to pick the clothes up and put them in the hamper. Then, softly, she padded down the hallway barefoot and into her own room.

Tossing her own wet clothes into the hamper by her bed, she paused at the window. Her yes were drawn to the stars floating aimlessly in the sky.

Darien had told her that even as a baby she'd had to look at the stars before she would sleep. He never knew that every time she saw the stars she thought of her brother.

She wondered, often, if he was looking at the same stars. She knew, rationally, that Harry didn't even know of her existence and that when she met him she'd have to prove herself to him but she hoped, irrationally, that he sensed and loved her.

All that she knew of her brother was from newspapers and stories from her aunt and cousin. She knew he hadn't had a good life by any stretch of the imagination-not in the Dursley household and not at Hogwarts- but she'd never heard a bad word said about him. On her journey to find Petunia and Dudley, Tessa had spent a lot of time in Inns-and had heard a lot of praise for her big brother.

He was very brave, she'd been told often, honest and loyal. He and his tow friends- Ron and Hermione- had been fighting Voldemort since their first year. He'd never even taken a baby step towards the Dark Arts. As a matter of fact, he was off fighting Voldemort now.

The last time he'd been seen was at King's Cross at the end of the last school year. Since then, according to everyone, the "Golden Trio" hadn't been spotted.

Tessa sighed, pressing her forehead to the cool window pane as she prayed for her brother's safety.

XoXoXoXo


	7. January

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 6: January**

It happened during dinner.

The students had only just sat down to eat when the front doors were flung open loudly. Hearing the noise and seeing the great wooden doors open through the open doors of the Great Hall, the teachers were quick to hit their feet, wands at the ready. Ginny and the DA were only a second behind.

Despite her protruding, 6-month along stomach, Ginny was the first of the students on her feet, the curses ready on the tip of her tongue- Neville and Luna, who'd been seated on her left side, followed shortly after. Hardly seconds later, the rest of the DA were on their feet, glaring alertly and even some students who weren't DA rose to protect the school.

In the mere 30 seconds it took the student body to react, several sets of footsteps echoed into the hallway. A group of 20, all adults and the majority male, appeared in the doorway, led by the easily despise-able Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy. The students who weren't DA sighed in relief and relaxed back into their seats, but seeing the Minister did not change the defensive positions of the DA or the teachers.

"Minister Malfoy," though the words were spoken politely enough, McGonagall's tone could have frozen Hell, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I am here to announce, personally, that all Muggleborn students are now required to register with the Minister of Magic," The smirk on Malfoy's face made it clear where Draco had learned it from, and only grew at the outraged whispers from the students.

To Ginny's right, Dean Thomas angrily muttered, "The fucking Holocaust all over again!" But, despite the boy's anger, he did not change his position-he simply tensed up further, eyes flickering among the officials as if searching for an escape.

"On your authority, Lucius?" McGonagall's cool, smooth voice allowed Ginny's own tense nerves to relax-McGonagall had something up her sleeve. When the blonde nodded pompously in response, it was McGonagall's turn to smirk, "Well then, I'm afraid you'll have to leave here without adding to your registry-_we_ don't have to follow _this_ little requirement, Minister.

"In case you'd forgotten from your history lessons, Malfoy, Hogwarts herself is above the Ministry of Magic, thanks to very ancient laws laid down by the founders which have no loophole or chance of being changed. To change something like this among her students you would need the approval of all teachers, ghosts, poltergeists and even Hogwarts Castle herself. Should you try to force something like this on our students, we, the teachers, are bound by law to remove you from the Castle-that is if we get to you before Hogwarts takes care of you herself." She smiled with blatantly fake pleasantness, "But I'm sure we won't have to resort to that, will we Minister?"

"Look, McGonagall. This was signed by all the governors and that should-"

"Percival Weasley, check that law tome of yours," the Headmistress commanded, making Ginny aware for the first time of her older brother amongst Malfoy and his cronies, "I believe you will find the law I just spoke of in one of the beginning pages."

"Page 17, Wesley," Binns drawled, floating lazily amongst his fellow ghosts, who had assembled themselves in a force behind the teachers-even Moaning Myrtle was there, her eyes glaring fiercely and her face free for once of her tears.

"Be sure to check page 17, Mr. Weasley," the smirk that now stretched the Headmistress' lips could rival one of the Slytherins', "Paragraph 4, I do believe."

Within the next two minutes, stuttering nervously, Percy confirmed McGonagall's statement. Malfoy flushed and glared angrily but there was nothing else to say.

"Now, Lucius, I'm sure there are some important matters that you need to attend to that do not involve Hogwarts Castle. I'm sure some of my teachers would be happy to escort you to the gates," McGonagall continued to smile pleasantly but there was definite triumph in her eyes as she added, "In fact, I will join you…to see you safely off the grounds."

As the teachers exited the Hall, Ginny turned to Dean, eyes shrewd as she asked, "What's the Holocaust?"

As the boy told her, her mouth drew into a grim line. If this was what was in store for her children…

It would not happen.  
XoXoXoXo

They finally found what they'd been looking for nearly 2 weeks later. After nearly 5 months of diligent searching, Andy had finally gotten a lead to Harry's whereabouts.

He'd been spotted, with his two best friends, at the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. Severus, after telling them, had muttered under his breath about Gryffindor sentimentality getting the boy killed, but Cerce had threatened him again, this time seriously-vampires greatly revered their fallen and took offence to those who mocked the sanctity of death. Andy had simply ignored the pair's bickering and Apparated to the cemetery.

He arrived, alone, in the middle of the empty graveyard, thankful he hadn't splinched himself since this was only the second time he'd Apparated-and the first time he'd Apparated somewhere he'd never been. Despite how badly he wanted to go and find Severus' informant, Andy instead walked softly between the rows until he found the graves of Lily and James Potter.

"The ones who started it all," Andy murmured softly as, distantly, he heard 2 apparition pops and saw his friends appear a few rows away and begin making their way towards him, "Don't worry, I'll find him soon. If I can help it, he won't be seeing you for another 50 years."

"Andy you stupid boy! Vhat vere you thinking, huh?" Cerce's voice echoed loudly through the empty graveyard as his long fingers clamped onto Andy's wrist and he shook the boy worriedly, "Vere haff your brains got to? You stupid-"

"Lily Evans-Potter," Severus whispered softly as he came up on Andy's other side. Ignoring the vampire's continuing tirade, Severus crouched down on one knee to lay his hand on the weathered stone, "Oh Lily…how I failed you…"

Cerce's words died on his lips as he stared quietly at the Potions Master. Andy, with a sympathetic sigh, gripped his friend's shoulder but said nothing-there was nothing to say.

"Come," Severus said finally, standing abruptly and roughly wiping the dirt from his pants.

He turned, then, his robes billowing menacingly as he strode from the cemetery, the notice-me-not charms already in place on the three of them. Andy and Cerce shared shrugs before hurrying after him. In 5 minutes, the came upon a small cottage, surrounded by a white picket fence and with a garden full of roses. Sneering disdainfully at the flowers, Severus strode briskly up the brick path and rapped loudly on the door.

The door was opened by a middle-aged woman, who's pleasant smile widened broadly as she spotted Severus. She, too, had black hair, though hers was well kept and clean, and her obsidian eyes lacked the menace Severs was famed for.

"Hello, darling," the woman hugged Severus warmly, ignoring his protesting murmur, before inquiring, "Who are these two?"

"Mary, this is Andy Black and Cerce," Severus introduced, glaring at the pair for the twitching smiles on their faces, "Andy, Cerce, this is my sister Mary-Ellen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Snape," Andy greeted politely, while Cerce inclined his head in agreement.

"It's actually Mrs. Leonards, but, please, call me Mary. I-"

"Mary, can we take this inside please?" Severus' eyes shifted, flitting about the quiet neighbourhood worriedly, "The open is not a good place for any of us, or for this meeting. And not a good place for me to be seen with you."

"Ah yes.." Mary smiled as she ushered them into the house before explaining to her brother's curious companions, "I'm a Squib. As a 'Death Eater', it would not be good for Severus' to be seen with me. Especially since I participate in both worlds."

"She rallies, in the wizarding world," Severus explained before Andy could do more than open his mouth, "Against the Dark Arts, for creature rights-all the stuff that will get her killed if the Dark Lord catches her." Severus threw his sister a long suffering look that let the others know they'd been over this a million times before, "But, before you two ask more, Mary, I want to know about Potter, Granger and Weasley. Do you know which direction they headed?"

"I can do you one better, Sev," the glitter of mischief in Mary's eyes had never, to the young man or the vampire's recall, ever appeared in Severus' matching ones, "I followed them to their camp. I can take you to them."  
XoXoXoXo

The Trio sat quietly, alertly, waiting for them at a table in the small café. They were dressed in comfortable Muggle clothes and were chatting easily amongst themselves, once again in their disguises. Beneath the table, their wands were held loosely in their hands and several protective layers of spells surrounded them. Less than 5 minutes after they'd seated themselves, an unusual couple, the ones the Trio were waiting for, stepped through the door.

The man was older, middle-aged to his companion's mid-twenties. He was tall and lean, with greying sandy hair. His eyes were kind and gentle and looked around the room with an almost painful hope. His robes weren't quite shabby, but were definitely well worn and many scars peaked out on every piece of available skin.

In contrast to her companion's stately elegance, the woman was a veritable bundle of life and energy. Popping, bubble gum pink hair fell messily to her chin in an attractive bob and her wide eyes seemed to flicker between an emerald green and an amethyst purple. Her clothes, too, were well worn, but unlike his simple jeans and sweater, she wore magenta robes and a teal sweater. Her belly protruded happily.

The 3 teens stood slowly and the two groups stared at each other in a mix of hope and suspicion. Finally, the mismatched pair approached the table of the 3 would-be students. Before the pair could say anything, however, Harry's wand was on them , concealed from the café's Muggle occupants, but clearly visible to the pair.

"Who were the Marauders?"

"Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs," the man returned calmly, but his eyes flickered with relief and hope, "Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Peter Patrick Pettigrew and James Grigham Potter."

Over Ron's murmured, "_Grigham_?" Harry asked of the woman, "What did Moody do with his eyes the night you guys picked me up?"

Wrinkling her button nose in distaste, she answered, "He took it out and cleaned it in a glass of water. Urgh."

"And you," the man stared hard at Harry before asking, "I solemnly swear­-?"

"That I am up to no good." The grin that stretched Harry's lips was matched by Remus'.

"C'mere cub," Remus crushed the younger man against him tightly and Harry returned the fierce hug warmly.

Pulling back form his surrogate uncle and essentially some pf the only family Harry had left, he grinned broadly at Tonks, "Look at you!"

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks happily accepted Harry's hug as she added, "I know, I'm the size of a house."

Laughing, Harry stepped back to let the others greet the pair. After more laughing, warm pleasantries, the quintet seated themselves back at the table. Settling into their seats, Harry tossed up another silencing shield before turning into the conversation.

After telling the pair about their adventures so far, or as much as they could, anyway, Ron urged them for news of his family. Harry and Hermione leaned forward just as eagerly.

"It's a bit of a mixed bag, I'm afraid," Remus sighed, "Now, don't look like that-nobody's died, or even been injured for that matter. But, after the wedding, Bill, Charlie and Fleur weren't allowed to leave England-Scrimgeour blasted something about wizards and witches leaving the country were Death Eaters attempting to flee, so they're all living with your mother for now. Fred and George's shop is flourishing, really, but they've been wearing themselves thin between their and your mother. Percy…Percy has decided to stay with the Ministry-

"What!?" Ron's face flushed angrily and his eyes burned, "They've elected Malfoy and that git is still there? Why haven't my brothers knocked some sense into the blimey-"

"Ron!"

Over Ron's hissed, "Well he is!", Remus explained, "He's just…misguided, I guess. He's not a Death Eater, by any stretch, but he still seems too oblivious."

"And…Ginny?" the pain in Harry's eyes was impossible to avoid and Tonks sighed softly.

"Harry…" Tonks shook her head gently, "I was teaching at the school in September and October, but then, when we found out I was pregnant…Remus and I got married and we've been living out of Headquarters since. She's…flourishing, Harry. She's taken over the DA, is leading a revolution among the students-interhouse relations haven't been so good since before Grindlewald. Only…"

"After you left, Harry…Ginny was really out of sorts…" Remus paused, glancing guiltily between Ron and Harry before blurting out, "She had a one-night stand with a Muggle guy at some club she went to with some other 5th years. She's pregnant with his child."

Harry, suddenly, couldn't breathe. His whole world came crashing down on his ears as he wondered what it was, now, that he was living for.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out fearfully, snatching her pal friend's hand in her own suddenly, brown eyes flashing worriedly as she forced a glass of water in his hand, commanding, "Drink!"

"Harry…I'm sorry," Tonks reached across the table to clasp his free hand in hers comfortingly and he suddenly breathed deeply.

His eyes were pained and his heart stuttered, but he smiled bleakly at them. "Hey, No…no worries, right? We aren't…we weren't together." He shook his head, his smile widening, as he pushed away his own pain and reached over to pat Tonks' belly, "Besides, we've got someone else to worry about!"

"About that…" Remus grinned brilliantly as he said, "We want you to be the baby's godfather Harry."

"Me?" Harry laughed, "Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

And, despite the hole that had been ripped into his heart, Harry knew that he had someone else now, a baby, little Tonks-Lupin, to rid the world of evil for.

No matter how badly he wished, instead, to just lay down and die without Ginny.  
XoXoXoXo

Tessa hummed idly under her breath as she slowly dressed. Once again, she was dressed in her black ensemble of the loos pants that were still formfitting and the matching shirt that clung to her body, to be out of the way when she was fighting, and the cloak was settled onto her shoulders. And, again, she armed herself-the sword slid into the sheath strapped to her back, hidden beneath her cloak, and two guns slid into holsters on either hip and the third in the small of her back, again under her cloak. Dagger hilts stuck out of either boot, with another strapped to one forearm and the other forearm held her wand. Her cousin, who she met in the hallway when she stepped out of her room, was dressed similarly.

Slowly, they walked into the kitchen, where Petunia was waiting for them, already crying, Fussing, she kissed and hugged them, making the pair teary-eyed but not swaying them from their decision-not that she would try. Finally, with one last hug from them both, she watched them exit the apartment.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Tessa breathed deep, her heart skipping in anticipation of the adventure ahead of them.

"Here we come Harry, I hope you're ready," she softly whispered to the sky before, clasping her cousin's hand, she disappeared into the shadows, to find her brother.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N You're not allowed to kill/yell at/maim me! I put up two chapters (and wasted a perfectly good snow day typing it all up) to make up for everything! I'm sorry (pretty pout!). Also, while you're all in such good moods, I should tell you it might be a bit for the next chapter-Heading into Christmas is BUSY, add on to that end of semester projects and upcoming exams and you've got one stressed out Red. So, I will do what I can, but no guarantees.

Remember, reviews are nice and give me tinglies. Flames make me want to hunt you down and skin you:D Have a good day:DLol

Love always,

Red


	8. February

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 7: February**

Ginny crept quietly down the dark hallways, careful not to make a sound. In her hands, she held the Marauder's Map, which Harry had left with Fred and George, who'd passed it on to her. After a good 20 minutes of creeping through the hallways, avoiding Filch and his blasted cat, Ginny slipped out the front doors. Creeping along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she made her way to Hagrid's hut.

Reaching the door, she rapped 4 times on the hard wood, before ducking back into the shadows to wait. The door creaked open slowly and a pair of brown eyes peeked out, murmuring, "Fork?"

"And a set of spoons!" Ginny giggled softly, before dashing out of the shadows and into the small opening provided by the door. Once inside, she launched herself happily into the arms of the owner of the brown eyes.

George returned the fierce hug as he caught his very pregnant sister in his arms. Ginny laughed softly again, happily, as she let her head rest against her older brother's strong chest.

"Hey, what about me, my lovely little piece of cutlery?" Fred laughed, in reference to the codenames the three of them had used for too long for anyone to remember the beginning of.

With another laugh, Ginny traded one twin for the other. Clasping his sister tightly, Fred hummed in contentment as the young girl burrowed herself into his arms happily. Finally, though, they pulled back and the three of them settled themselves around Hagrid's "living room", with Ginny on the couch and the twins seated across from her on the coffee table. The half-giant had been away for the last month on another mission to change the giants' alliances and so the three Weasleys had commandeered the hut for a secret meeting.

"So, what do you have for me?" the gleam of mischief and revenge in Ginny's eyes was a perfect replica of the one that often appeared in the twins'.

"What is this-" began Fred teasingly,.

"Our baby sister only wants-"

"To talk business?"

"What about-­"

"all the gossip-"

"Can't we hear any of that?"

"Boys…" Ginny's eyebrows raised as the grin crossed her face and she kneaded her tummy gently, absently.

"We raised her so well!" The twins chorused together with a grin, Fred adding, "They grow up so fast!"

Leaning across the small space that separated them, George laid his hand on her burgeoning stomach as he said conspiratorially, "You'd better be a boy, little one-the Weasley family can't handle another girl!"

They all laughed and Ginny rested her hand absently on her stomach once more. Smiling at her brothers, she raised her eyebrows expectantly at them and laughing, they obediently pulled a trunk out of the corner, dragging it over to rest between them.

Growing sober, but with a triumph in their eyes, Fred popped open the trunk and proudly crowed, "Voila! Masterpieces invented just for our dearest sister."

"I'm your _only_ sister," Ginny cut in dryly, smiling nonetheless.

From the trunk, George pulled out a small cloth bag filled with small, rubber balls, ignoring Ginny as he said, "These are 'explosives', like the Muggle things. If you throw them on the ground, ideally at a Death Eater's feet, it blows up and bits of things go flying-Muggles call it 'shrapnel'. It'll cut them up real nice."

Ginny smirked at her brother's vicious face and Fred pulled something else out of the trunk. Looking just as bloodthirsty as his siblings, he proudly displayed a thin, silver tube.

"You blow threw one end of this and smoke pours out of it. It never ends, so you can use it over and over again and it'll give you as much smoke at a time as you want." Fred explained and Ginny grinned wickedly.

The twins continued to pull things out of the trunk, explaining all the different prototypes to their sister. The meeting lasted well into the night and Ginny emerged from it quite happy with her brothers' genius.

They might only be a group of kids, but they were definitely going to be prepared for Voldemort and his Death Eaters when everything kicked off.  
XoXoXoXo

Andy trudged tiredly through the forest behind Cerce and Severus, with Mary leading the way. They'd been fighting their way through the knee-high snow for the last ½ hour. Even Severus had admitted that the wards that covered the small camp were well prepared and making it impossible to get to the camp without Muggle means was ingenious. Andy, however was sick to death of the snow-it had drenched his boots and his legs were wet up to the knee-despite his repeated Heating charms, the cold continued to seep through and almost into his bones.

It had taken them the last month to get past the Trio's confounding wards before Mary found the 'path' she'd once followed. Andy honestly thought the woman was a nutcase because there wasn't even a semblance of a path in the vast frozen landscape.

"I'm sorry, boys, I probably should have told you it would take a while," Mary smiled sheepishly back at them as Cerce tripped and fell into the snow for the umpteenth time.

Unlike her magical companions, Mary had dressed weather appropriate, in a thick, marshmallow winter jacket, with splash pants, a scarf, hat and mittens. Her boots were thick and fur lined and she'd doubled her socks. Cerce, Andy and Severus, however, wore jeans, sweaters, boots and a cloak-they were only keeping warm because of heating charms, a common, stupid magical mistake.

"Not your fault, Mary," Severus muttered as he helped Cerce to his feet, the vampire's teeth chattering gently.

"Here, Cerce," Impatiently, Andy conjured up a scarf and hat for his friend and the three of them shook their heads at their own stupidity and not having done it sooner. Shaking her head at the threes ignorance, Mary waited for them to finish conjuring up the appropriate amount of winter wear before turning to plod on through the freshly fallen snow.

It was another 15 minutes before the quartet finally began to notice the trees thinning. Grinning, Mary called back to them, "Look, we're almost there!"

At the same moment she finished her sentence, a loud "BANG!" echoed through the still air and a young girl's voice screamed, "HARRY!"  
XoXoXoXo

Harry yawned as he exited his tent, waving his wand on a quick, complicated manner. With a small squeaking noise, the tent folded in on itself, laying flat before folding itself into a small, canvas square. Ron and Hermione, stretching tiredly, exited their tent as well, but left it up. They would use the other tent until that night, when they'd move on under the cover of darkness. They'd spent the last month here simply because it had kept them so well hidden but it was time to move on, to find the other Horcruxes.

Greeting her brother with a good morning kiss, Hermione flicked her wand to start the fire in the middle of the clearing. They'd discovered that too much time inside either of the tents caused too much tension and strain between them and it certainly wasn't good for their health. So, instead, they spent a few hours each day outside, usually by a fire, with several dozen wards in place to hide the smoke and the sounds.

They were settled around the fire, talking gently, when the 'Bang' screeched through the quiet, tearing their concealment wards down in one fell swoop. Spells came flying seconds after and the trio went diving for cover. Hermione and Ron found quick cover behind several fallen logs but Harry was hit with a cutting curse, a wound appearing in the back of his leg.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, as she and Ron shot spells at their opponents, a group of black-cloaked individuals who seemed to suddenly materialise in front of them.

With a burst of energy, Harry managed to Apparate himself to cover, appearing beside his friends panting, and missing several eyelashes. Digging his wand out of his pocket, and cursing viciously, he tossed several, anger filled curses over the barrier, causing several satisfied screams of pain. Pushing back tears, Hermione flicked her wand swiftly, the skin of Harry's gash pulling itself together painfully and slowly, leaving a thin scar behind.

"That's the best I can do-it will always be scarred," the bushy haired girl apologized.

"No worries Herm- so long as I can keep my leg eh?" Harry grinned roguishly at his adopted sister before asking Ron, "Any strategies, Chess-Boy?"

"We're outnumbered 16-3," Ron said grimly from where he was peering through a hole in the logs, carefully assessing the situation, "Looks like there's a Goyle or a Crabbe out there- and one of the male Lestranges."

"Fuck," Harry summed up, "Can we do it, do you think?"

"We might be able to escape…" Hermione frowned doubtfully.

"Okay, well, I'm going to distract them-you guys get away."

"Harry-!"

But before Hermione could say anymore, the black-haired teen had hopped the small barrier, shooting spells with a vicious, deadly aim and dodging the spells coming his way. Cursing their brother, Ron and Hermione shared a look of exasperation before they, too, hopped their cover and fought the black-robed dork eaters.

Hermione flicker her wand and created an instant snow blockade, pushing Harry behind it. Ron, who was already behind the blockade, magicked a hole long enough to shoot several spells through and Harry and Hermione copied his actions.

"I thought I told you to get away?" Harry demanded breathlessly, cursing as a spell exploded the snow near his feet.

"Since when do I ever listen to you?" Hermione demanded imperiously, shooting a nasty black curse at the Death Eater who'd almost hit Harry, felling the man with a soft thud.

"Never," Ron piped up, peeping around the corner of the snow and narrowly avoiding a Crutacious. "Like we'd ever leave you to these little shits!"

"Would be nice if someone would just listen to me once." Harry grumbled, "Just once."

"Zip it, drama queen," Hermione returned, felling another death Eater but narrowly avoiding the same curse that had injured her in the Department of Mysteries, "And suck it up."

Grinning, Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione before, snagging a deep breath of cold air, he leapt out from cover, doing a swift summersault into the protection of a cove of trees a meter away. Changing position several times in quick succession, he ended up slithering beneath a bush mere feet away from the Death Eaters, who were searching for him, dumbfounded. Hermione and Ron, still safely ensconced behind the snow wall which had, surprisingly, remained intact despite several, smoking holes, were yelling and cursing both the Death Eaters and him.

Breathing deeply, Harry made no moves for several moments as he assessed the situation. Between the three of them, the Trio had managed to knock 6 Death Eaters out of commission, but that still left 10 more. Though Hermione had healed his leg, it still ached terribly and another spell had caught his shoulder and burned fiercely. Hermione had a cut on her head, from the backlash of the wards falling and Ron's left ankle was sprained. It had only been 3 minutes since the wards had fallen and already, the trio were bruised and battered and still outnumbered, while the Death Eaters (except for the fallen 6) were unharmed.

Grimly, Harry inched his way forward, pulling his legs free of the bush and crouching at the ready as he aimed his wand-time for a nice, big distraction. Hopefully, Ron and Hermione would get the hint and take off, but, to be sure, he'd Apparate to them first, and then away. Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled his magic together and…

A war screech sounded from somewhere and a three spells came flying out from behind the Death Eaters, each hitting a mark and knocking a black robed figure to the ground. The spells, curiously, were followed by a snowball, which smacked the Lestrange male sound in the back of his head.

Harry, though surprised by the sudden help, did not pause-a cutting curse flew off his lips and struck the Death Eater nearest. As the man screamed in pain, the stunner that followed knocked him unconscious. Before the words for the stunner had left Harry's lips, however, stunners from Ron and Hermione took out the remaining two Death Eaters and the clearing fell into a sudden, startling silence. Not even the birds were chirping now. The silence was broken suddenly however.

"Bloody Hell, Mary, a _snowball_?" demanded a youngish male voice, followed by the sound of stifled laughter.

Using this as a momentary distraction, Harry slipped back through the trees and dashed across the open space to his friends' sides. Hermione, once he appeared, hugged him tightly, and Ron thumped his uninjured shoulder lovingly.

"To trust or not to trust?" Harry murmured softly as he peaked through one of the holes in the snow barrier, catching a glimpse of four figures trudging into view among the trees, arguing softly.

"They helped us," Hermione pointed out softly, as she and Ron peeked out different holes cautiously.

"Could have just done that so they could be the ones to hand us over to You-Know-Who." Ron argued.

"Voldemort," Harry corrected absently.

"Harry Potter, ve haf not come to hurt you!" cried out an unfamiliar voice, laced with a fading Russian accent. Softer, the voice said, "Dis boy is paranoia, yes Andy?"

"He's paranoid, Cerce," corrected another voice, the voice that had earlier yelled at 'Mary', "And I don't blame him for that." Louder, the voice continued, "If you three will come out from behind there, I think you might be interested to learn what we know."

"And who Andy is related to!" added the voice belonging to the one called Cerce.

"And who would he be related to?" Ron hollered back curiously, as the three had a hurried, whispered conversation.

"My name…My name is Orion Andrew Black. I am the youngest of the Black brothers." Andy called out, voice hesitant and excited all at once, "Your godfather, Sirius Black, was my brother. You are the only family I have left."

Harry's breath caught and he stared at his siblings wide eyed. The three said nothing for several moments before, with a sigh, Hermione commanded, "Wands out, spells ready."

Harry obeyed but his heart was hammering viciously as he swung out into the open with Ron and Hermione. Vaguely, he took in the vampire and the woman who was dressed as a Muggle before his eyes fell on _him_.

He was Harry's age, by the look of him, but taller than he was. He was just like Sirius-a younger Sirius, but the same. Black hair, grey eyes, a strong build. There was even the same look of terror and pain in this boy's eyes that had been in Sirius' in later years. Harry's breath caught and his heart skittered wildly…

"SNAPE!" Ron's snarling bellow tore Harry from his stupefied staring and he turned sharply in the direction Ron was looking.

"YOU!" Harry's bellow was more vicious than Ron's had been and the black haired teen started forward, "You murdering _bastard_!"

"Harry," Hermione said it sharply, yanking him back to stand between her and Ron as she murmured, "Let's _go_!"

"No! Wait!" Andy leapt forward, catching hold of Harry's wrist, pleading, "Please, you have to listen to me! We're the only family we've both got- Voldemort wants me just a little bit less than you! Sev didn't do what you think! Don't go! I looked for so long and-"

Harry gazed at the babbling teen in surprise as the other boy's words flew threw his brain, searching for purpose behind them. As the jumbled and garbled words cleared themselves up in his mind, he pulled free from all three hands holding him- Ron, Hermione and Andy. Breathing deeply, and praying he wasn't putting himself in danger, he said, "I'll listen."

"Oh thank-"

"But I'm _not_ taking my wand off _Snape."_  
XoXoXoXo

"Tessa, are you _sure_ this is the right part of London?"

"Dudley, if you ask me that damn question one more time, I swear to God, I will put to use everything Darien taught me on you!"

"…but you are sure, right?"

"DUDLEY!" Tessa reached out, shoving her cousin in frustration.

Laughing, Dudley stumbled, falling back against a door. Hearing the jingle, Dudley looked up, reading the shop name at the same time Tessa gleefully exclaimed, "I _told _you it was over here!"

"I should never have doubted you, oh-so-brilliant Contessa!"

"Don't ever call me Contessa again," she replied firmly, before pushing her cousin through the door, "And _hurry up!_"

Laughing, Dudley led the way through the door and into the small pub. Tess gripped his arm tightly as she followed him in, gazing in wonder around her.

The place was a small and shabby-definitely nothing special to look at. Several customers were spread out around the tables and booths, conversing quietly, or in the case of two small little men, yelling boisterously. A balding man with a welcoming smile (and missing several teeth) stood behind the bar, wiping down the counter top with a rag.

"Hello, you two, can I help you with something?" the bartender asked pleasantly.

"Hm? Oh!" Tessa was quick to cover her surprise with a smile, adding on an American accent for good measure "Oh, yes please. This is our first time coming to the Leaky Cauldron-we're visiting our Granny from America. Would you mind terribly opening up the Alley for us? We've got no clue how to get in."

"Certainly," Tom grinned pleasantly, quickly rounding the bar and leading them out into the back. Curiously, the two cousins stared at the blank wall, but their expressions were quickly overcome with wonder as the wall split open, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Look at me, look at me-I'm doing so good! It hasn't even been that long since the last update:D Aren't you so proud of me? You had better-I'm sick as a dog and still writing this all up for _you_-you should go push that little purple button and thank me profusely! ;) :D Next update will come as soon as I can, but, again, no guarantees!  
'My love,

Red


	9. March and April

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 8: March and April**

Ginny and her friends continued to train with a vicious determination, protected for the moment inside Hogwarts walls while the wizarding world outside them began to crack and crumble.

Muggleborns were being forced to register themselves with the Ministry-many more families had suddenly begun to lose family members. Werewolves, Vampires and other 'Dark Creatures" were being essentially hunted down and slaughtered-though the newspapers were claiming the Dark creatures were beginning to attack and the Ministry was taking a pre-emptive strike. Half-breeds, too, were being targeted.

Hagrid, though safe under the protection of Hogwarts, continued to leave the castle, more to prove a point than anything else, and had been attacked numerous times in secluded places. Remus and Tonks had gratefully retired to Grimmauld, with McGonagall as Secret Keeper, to keep him away from danger and Theodore Remus Lupin was born March 13.

But the most important affair to Ginny of March did not begin until March 31st, ending ironically, on the 1st of April. Her son had decided to join the world.

XoXoXoXo

Andy and Harry sat side by side on the doorstep to Andy's cottage. Inside was the low murmur of voices, but the pair were much quieter, taking in the information they'd just provided each other.

"So Sirius was a Light wizard too," Andy murmured finally, voice soft as he gazed out into the darkened night.

"He never…If he'd have known about you, Andy," Harry whispered hoarsely back, "If he'd have known, he wouldn't have stopped until you were free."

"S'alright- I managed. Not like Sirius put me in there."

"No…but I guess we're family then, eh?"

"Yeah," Andy grinned, a light of mischief in his eyes, "Technically this makes you my god nephew-that means I get to tell you what to do!"

"Hah! Andy there has only been one person in the world who's ever been able to tell me what to do and he's…moved on to the next great adventure."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yea…"

"You know it killed Severus, what he had to do?" Andy looked sideways at his companion, "He loved Dumbledore too, would have died to save him."

"But Dumbledore was already dieing…" Harry murmured softly, vacantly staring away form the other teen, "I knew something was wrong-knew it but was too consumed with myself to notice, really. I wonder…Why he didn't tell me?"

"Because you are a child, Potter, and he hoped to save you from as much as he could." Snape's silky voice preceded him as he stepped up onto the porch, emerging silently from the shadows, "The doddering old fool."

"He always tried to do what was best for everyone else."

"What he did _was_ best-not for our feelings or our hearts. But for Draco, who won't die from His hand now, and for me, so that I can help as many as I can under His nose and for you, so you can defeat Him."

"Voldemort, Snape," Harry looked up at the Potions Master, "Better yet, Riddle. When I kill the son of a bitch, everyone is going to call him Tom fucking Riddle."  
XoXoXoXo

Tessa and Dudley rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron and spent their days in Diagon Alley, learning as much as they could. Tessa, who had spent much of her life raised in the shadows of the wizarding world, was appalled at the state it had become.

She'd known that Harry was off fighting, and that Dumbledore was dead, but the despairing state the Ministry had become was appalling. Muggleborns were being treated in a way that brought forth vicious thoughts of the Muggle Holocaust so many years ago, people were being slaughtered for conditions they couldn't control and half breeds were being attacked in the street. Muggleborns had taken to running away, travelling in small groups outside cities and major towns. Several men had started a radio program, "Potter Watch", that was difficult to access but that held quite a bit of useful information the Ministry and Malfoy hoped to conceal.

Tessa sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head as she sat at the bar in the Cauldron. She sipped idly at her butter beer as she waited for her cousin, her eyes travelling the room idly. A jingle from the doorway alerted her to a new presence and she leaned herself back to casually peer at the door.

A man entered, so tall he had to stoop to make it through the doorway. He had a mess of black hair with a matching moustache and beard. He was almost as wide as he was tall, but broad, not fat. He towered, with both height and strength.

"Tom!" the big man called out genially as he clomped to the bar, dropping into the chair beside Tessa with enough force to rattle her own stool. "How are yeh mate?"

"Good, Hagrid, good," Grinning, the bar tender passed the man a mug of…something strong, lowering his voice just a touch as he asked, "How's everything at the school?"

Hagrid leaned forward, not even touching the mug at his hands as he murmured, "Th''re determin', Tom, 'll give 'em tha'. Little ones have bin trainin' somthin' fierce. Don't know wha' good it's gonna do 'em when _he_ comes, but th're gunna try!"

Tessa's attention was caught and she tried to keep her curiosity from her face as she leaned imperceptibly closer. Surely they couldn't be discussing Hogwarts...But what other school would they be talking about in such a conspiring manner?

"I heard the Ministry came-tried to make the Muggleborn students register like they've been doing to the adults."

"Tried's the word, Tom," Hagrid grinned, looking both vicious and triumphant all at once, "McGonagall kicked 'em out on th'r arses!"

Tom grinned at Hagrid's guffaw, before, lowering his voice even lower, he asked, "And Harry, Hagrid? Has there been any word?"

"Not a one." The big man looked up sharply at Tessa's gasp of shock but already she was looking at hag, pretending to be totally engrossed in the creatures ugly features, "Bu' mebbe we shouldn' talk 'ere Tom. Meet me next Thursday, at th' Broomsticks. We'll talk more th're."

With one last, suspicious look at the young teen, Hagrid stood from his stool. Shaking Tom's hand goodbye, he drank the drink in one quick gulp before striding away to the brick hall.

Tessa's hands tightened around her butter beer with both excitement and fear as she willed her cousin to hurry up-they had so much more to discuss now!  
XoXoXoXo

Harry waved the others back firmly, taking the lead as the tunnel narrowed. Hermione hissed a mumbled curse at his back but fell behind him obediently. Severus, glaring, did the same but the other three young men did as they were told without comment. Even Harry, the shortest of the group, had to stoop to keep from grazing his head off the stone wall of the dank cave.

Voldemort, it seemed, had a thing for dank caves and they were hear now to destroy another Horcrux. Helga Hufflepuff had had a golden goblet that had been passed through her family and somehow fallen into the hands of Tom Riddle. After the ritual he'd hidden it here, in a cave close to his father's home, where he'd spent time laying low with Severus once.

Already, they'd had to manipulate several layers of wards to gain entrance. Stupidly, however, the Horcruxes were all guarded by the same set of wards and Hermione had become quite adept at severing a neat hole in them without Voldemort's notice. They'd almost had their heads severed by a curse, though Severus' quick reflexes had conjured them a shield that deflected it just in time and Harry, with years of Seeker as practice, had caught a grenade like item before it had landed in their midst, hurling it behind them and out the entrance of the cave just before it exploded. Now, however, they could see the goblet ahead of them, placed in a clear space ahead that widened out, with enough room for them all to stand comfortably. It was placed simply on a small stone pedestal.

"No way it's that easy," Ron voiced softly, eyes searching the dimly lit cave for the horrors they all expected.

"Really, Weasley? What an astute observation!" Severus snarled nastily, glaring angrily at the redhead.

"Shut it, you greasy git, before I-"

"Both of you shut up before I hex you," Harry cut in absently as with a hand motion, he forced them to stop abruptly. "Don't move," he commanded firmly, "_Cover me_."

Ignoring Hermione's murmured protest, Harry started forward into the open space slowly, testing the stone floor carefully. Ron started after him but Harry shot a body bind back in warning, narrowly missing the other teen, and the others reluctantly acquiesced. Slowly, Harry made it to the pedestal, and he paused hesitantly before touching the goblet.

"Oh, Harry, be careful," Hermione whispered, more to herself than him, reaching behind her to clutch Ron's hand in a death grip, though her hand was held steady on Harry, the "Protego" already on the tip of her tongue.

Ignoring his sister, Harry reached his hand out once more, his fingers wrapping firmly onto the stem. He waited, breath caught, but nothing happened. Grinning in triumph, he lifted the goblet, turning to his friends…

And fell to the floor in a convulsing heap.

Screams ripped the air as electricity seemed to surge through Harry's body and he writhed in agony. The cup seemed glued to his hand as his back arched, his head smacking back harshly against the ground. A hand gripped his, trying to pull the goblet from his white fingered grip, but he refused to let go. _Voldemort could not have this!_

With the goblet still clenched in Harry's hands, it began to smoke and the smell of burnt flesh exuded. Harry's screams were soon joined by another set of agonized howls and, by the end, a black smoke had been ripped free from the goblet and fled, still howling. The goblet melted and burned, but didn't seem to melt into Harry's hand, instead into itself, only burning the flesh of his palm.

The attack only lasted 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to them all. Vainly, the others attempted to pull the goblet from Harry's hand, but he wouldn't and couldn't let go. His agonized screams ripped the still air, interrupted only by their harsh curses and Hermione's angry sobs. When it finally stopped, Harry lay on the dirty stone floor, eyes closed, breath coming in loud gasps of pain. Hermione, tears still wet on her face, stood beside Snape as they ran diagnostic spells over his battered body. Ron, Andy and Cerce stood uncertainly over his body, not wanting to touch him and hurt him, but wanting to touch him and reassure themselves he wouldn't die.

Finally, though, Harry slowly opened his eyes, croaking weakly, "Anybody catch the number on that lorry?"

Hermione's moan of relief blocked out Ron's "What's a lorry?" and Andy was the first to kneel beside the Boy-Who-Lived. Carefully, Andy helped his friend to his feet, Ron quick to slip beneath Harry's other arm as they supported him. Gently, Hermione worked the goblet free of Harry's hand, hissing in shared pain as she revealed his blackened palm.

"Oh, Harry…"

"Needed another scar, Potter?"

"Didn't have enough yet," Harry quipped hoarsely back, sagging gratefully against his friends, "Thought I'd add another one."

"How bad is it?" Andy attempted to peer past Harry's head to see, but only succeeding in stumbling and almost losing his grip on the other teen.

"Scarred for the rest of his life," Snape said curtly, taking the injured hand in his in a surprisingly gentle grip, "Let's get out of here before someone comes. Maybe I can find you something for the pain, Potter, if you hurry."

"Always the saviour, eh Snape?" Harry grinned weakly, but allowed himself to be led from the cave and into the fresh sunshine, the freed goblet secure in Hermione's cloak pocket.

He was in too much pain from the after effects of the attack to pay any real attention to the striking pain in his abdomen.  
XoXoXoXo

Ginny's screams filled the hospital wing, making the other students grimace in sympathy pain. She had been in labour for almost 12 hours and, finally, it seemed the end was nearing.

"I'll never go near a boy again. _Ever!_" Ginny promised her mother fiercely as she squeezed the older woman's hand in a death grip, "Just make it _stop!_"

"It'll be hard not to go near a boy when you have a son," Molly pointed out with a small smile, remembering how she'd uttered those exact words with Bill.

"You can have him!" the young teen moaned in pain as another contraction hit, "_Why won't he get out_!?"

"Babies come when they're ready, darling, and no sooner," Molly soothed, smoothing back her only daughter's sweaty bangs, "Boys especially like to dawdle. You're brothers were never less than 6 hours of labour-you were out into the world in ½ an hour!"

"Why couldn't I have a girl then?" Ginny whined, "Why in Merlin do _I _have to suffer?"

"Men can't handle it," Poppy replied promptly before, grinning, she declared, "I think he's ready. On the next contraction, Ginny, I need you to push."

Ginny moaned but obeyed, pushing hard when the next painful contraction hit her. In the next half an hour, with another half dozen pushes, Bowen Arthur Weasley entered the world.

Ginny cried when he was placed in her arms, all her earlier curses and promises forgotten. He was swathed in a fuzzy blue blanket with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. He was wrinkly and pink. He already had a swath of messy black hair and his eyes, though the normal blue of newborns, already had a small ring of brown around the iris. He had ten tiny little toes and ten tiny little fingers. And, when he opened his mouth to wail for milk, they deduced he had the lungs of a Weasley.

Ginny nuzzled him close as she finished feeding him, a grin lighting her face as the room suddenly filled with her friends and family. Laughing, she allowed her boy to be passed around, her eyes filled with joy as she pushed thoughts of Harry from her heart for just this moment.

And when her hand tingled with pain, she simply took a shot of pain potion, remembering the strength with which she'd gripped her mother's hand earlier. She forgot she'd used the other hand to grip her mother's.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N I know, I know, you all hate me. I hate me too somedays, so just go right ahead :D. I tried to get this up sooner, but I've been picking up more shifts at work while I can-Have you seen college tuition these days? You need to be an assassin to have the money! Anyway, I thought this would be nice for all you others who attend school and have to return tomorrow :S Blech! I'd rather spend the day sitting around writing, but what can you do, right? Ahh…well…

Anyway, aren't you excited about Bo? I'm so happy I got to _finally_ bring him into the world! Actually, I'm really excited to figure out a way for Harry to find out Bo is his…any ideas:D And for those of you who even _know_ my writing, you must have been expecting Snape to get along with Harry-he always does :D I love Snape, he's such a sick character to play with. Anyway, I better go, you just read the chapter, you don't really need a recap, but reviews are MANDATORY!...please:D

'My love,

Red


	10. May

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 9: May**

Ginny hummed an old lullaby as she rocked Bo around the living room of their private suite (assigned to her when Bo was born). The baby cuddled into the crook of Ginny's neck, his clean, soft scent filling her nostrils as he mumbled sleepily. Ginny's own eyes were beginning to droop, mostly because of the familiar tune, she sank into the worn rocking chair that had been passed through the family. No sooner had she sat than the portrait hole swung open and a group of teen boys tumbled into her rooms.

Bo startled, giving a small mewl of disappointment as he stirred from his sleep. Ginny hushed him soothingly, laying her head against his black one as she curiously watched Seamus, Dean and Neville untangle themselves from each other.

"Hello, boys," she greeted on a murmur, her voice soothing and calming to settle her son back down, but her eyes snapping dangerously, "You better have a good reason for disturbing Bo's nap."

Seamus and Dean winced but Neville simply ignored her tone and strode forward. His face pale and his eyes troubled, he held a Daily Prophet out to her silently.

"Neville…?"

"Read it."

Frowning, Ginny took it in her free hand, leaving one on Bo's back as she looked to the front page-and paled. Scrawled boldly across the front page was the heading "Potter's Love Child!" Below it was the subheading, "_Ginny Weasley Gives Birth to Harry Potter's Child!_" The article read;

_Bowen Arthur Weasley was born April 1__st__ to Ms. Ginevra Weasley. As you'll recall, loyal readers, this past spring Ms. Weasley was dating our own _Boy-Who-Lived, _Harry Potter…_

"Bollocks," Ginny whispered, her hand crumpling the paper, "Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks and shite with it."

"What should we do?" Neville asked wearily, sinking into the red plush couch. As he did, he reached out for his nephew and Ginny gladly passed him over to stand. Hands free, she stood and tossed the newspaper into the fire quite happily.

Running a hand tiredly through her hair she faced them, shoulders slumped in defeat, "What _can _we do?"

"Could we…" Seamus licked his lips nervously, "Could we get Bo's biological father? Present him publicly?"

"Get real Seamus," Dean sighed, sinking down beside Neville as he looked straight at Ginny, "Bo is Harry's."

Ginny's eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise, "How did you…?"

"You loved Harry, Ginny, and he loved you. You guys had the kind of love you only _hear_ about," Neville murmured, jiggling Bo gently as the infant stirred, "You would have never slept with someone else."

"I know," several tears leaked slowly from Ginny's eyes and she sagged weakly, "He doesn't even know about Bo. I didn't find out until after they'd left."

"S'alright, Gin," Seamus hugged her gently, "He'll be home soon and he'll be thrilled-he'll love Bo."

"B-But what are we going to do about the Prophet."

"We can't do anything about that," Neville sighed, "No one will believe anything we say now, no matter how believable we make it."

"Then what'll we do?" Seamus asked softly, laying his against Ginny's in comfort.

"What we've been doing," Ginny gently pulled away from her friends.

Her head lifted and she shook back her fiery hair. Her shoulders pulled back and her spine straightened firmly. Tear tracks had dried on her face but her eyes were clear, fierce and protective. She was hardly bigger than 5 feet, but she suddenly seemed much bigger and more powerful.

"We'll just keep doing what we've been doing," she repeated firmly, eyes glowing with determination, "We'll keep Bo safe."  
XoXoXoXo

Harry paced the worn porch with hard, angry steps, his mind tumbling and whirling with thoughts. He'd read the morning's Prophet as well, had see the picture they'd snapped. It was grainy and far away, as if taken without Ginny's knowledge (which Harry did not doubt for a moment).

She was carrying the baby-_Bowen Arthur Weasley_- close to her breast. The infant had one hand fastened in his mama's long curls, her hands firmly supporting him. His eyes were wide and gazing around the Great Hall with wonder.

Harry wished, with a need that physically ached, that wizards had coloured photographs. He'd known, from a brief cryptic owl from Remus, that Ginny had given birth, but he wanted to see her, to see the boy. The papers called him Harry's son, but Ginny denied that, claiming him as a Muggle's son. For the first time ever Harry wished what the papers printed was true.

But even greater than his need was his worry. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that whether he was Bo's father or not, Bowen was now a target. Harry's heart was clenched with fear but he'd comforted himself with the knowledge that Ginny and her- their?-son were safe in Hogwarts' grounds.

Which left him planning ways to torture Skeeter for putting their lives in danger. Hermione's black mail trick had fallen through, whether because Skeeter had registered or assumed they were too far away to read the papers Harry didn't know. All Harry knew was that the woman would pay…Hm, maybe he'd head into one of the Muggle villages and get one of those bug zappers he'd seen on cartoons…

Harry was never more thankful for his Seeker's eyesight than he was the moment he caught sight of the crutacious flying towards him out of the corner of his eye. Almost too late he dropped to the porch, almost knocking the breath out of himself as the curse missed him and hit the large picture window of the cottage, shattering the glass instantly. Hermione's scream echoed from the kitchen, mingling with Cerce, Andy and Ron's surprised shouts. Snape's swear was too soft to hear.

"Stay there!" Harry bellowed as he heard their footsteps in the hallway, curses and jinxes flying overhead to collide with the small cottage, "_Don't _leave cover!"

Even through the door Harry could hear Hermione's worried murmurings. He could almost picture her start toward the door, Ron readily at her heels, before Snape yanked them back with scathing reprimands.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Harry began to crawl forward. He'd been protected, so far, by the porch railing, but the onslaught had left gaping holes in their wake and it would only be moments before the rail was gone altogether.

"Looks close to 50 on the front lawn, 10 in the back," Harry wrinkled his nose as Andy's voice whispered in his ear, still unused to the sensation the spell caused.

The spell was a long forgotten one that-who else?- Hermione had rediscovered. It allowed the castor and whoever the caster chose, to talk to each other as if they were side by side. It was like having Muggle walkie talkies, but much more efficient since no one outside the spell could hear the words-and it didn't need batteries.

"Hermione and Snape, get upstairs and start picking them off. Snape- _stay out of sight!_-if they find out about you I don't know which of us will get it worse."

"I _have_ kept myself alive this far, Potter."

"Good, keep it that way," Harry murmured, his attention divided between giving orders and making it to the door, "Cerce and Andy, why don't you get the ones in the back first than come help the rest of us."

"Already ahead off you, Potter," Cerce said delightedly, and Harry could see the vampire licking his lips with anticipation.

"Ron-"

"Is waiting for you to get through the door. I'll give you cover from the window. How does a nice exploding hex in the center of them sound?"

Harry grinned, "5 Galleons says I get one first."

"Boys!" Hermione's angry grumble only made them grin wider.

Barely a second later, Harry's friends "opened fire" as the Muggle saying goes. Ron's gleeful shout let Harry know he'd lost the bet, but he smiled nonetheless. Pausing, he took a moment to peer through one of the gaping holes before sending off a few curses himself. As the last curse left his lips, he scurried away, saving his left foot by 3 seconds as a dozen curses hit the spot and left a crater-sized hole in the porch.

"Kay, Ron, I'm at the door."

"One distraction coming up! Reducto!"

Harry rolled into the hallway to the agonized screams of at least a dozen Death Eaters. Ignoring the noise, he gave the front door a quick warding before slipping into the living room.

Ron grinned wickedly at him, ducking a curse that flew through the glassless window, "I should have bet you 5 for every one I got."

Harry chuckled before kneeling on the opposite side of the window from his brother, gazing out to inspect the carnage. Ron's curse had landed in the middle of the Death Eaters who had, stupidly, clumped together in the middle of the lawn, thinking themselves above Harry and his group. Several bodies were strewn about the lawn as a result of Ron's curse, mangled and charred. The Death Eaters had smartened up a little now, though, and taken cover.

Spotting a white mask peaking from behind a tree, Harry shot off accurse, his aim true, before asking, "How does it look?"

"The one sin the back will be done in a-never mind, Cerce just caught the last one." Andy's disgusted voice let the others know that Cerce had "caught" the last Death Eater with his teeth.

"Weasley took out at least 6 of them with that spell," Snape reported, "And we got several more from up here while you were lying about, Potter."

Harry grinned, asking, "How many does that leave us?"

"Too many to handle on our own," Hermione answered grimly, "And they've already got the Anti-Apparition and Portkey wards up."

"Brooms? Ron suggested.

"They'd pick us off like flies," Harry sighed before he said firmly, "Will we go down in glory?"

"With lots of dirty blood on our hands!" Cerce added gleefully.

Harry grinned and they attacked with renewed vigour. Soon, though, they found the numbers too much. Harry and his family were run ragged and injured and the Death Eaters still far outnumbered them. The Death Eaters soon reached the house and forced Harry and Co. up the stairs. That was a bit stupid, however, because Cerce caught them on the stairs with delighted glee as they tried to push past the hungry vampire. The others stood at the top of the stairs and by the windows and caught the ones they could get at.

Then Cerce was caught by a cutting curse that glanced his collar bone. Harry and Andy yanked the vampire up the stairs and took his position but the Death Eaters gained precious feet on them. Soon, though, they, too were hit and the Death Eaters forced them to the top of the stairs. Hermione and Snape (who'd been spotted at last) searched the room desperately in a last-ditch effort for escape and Ron stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Andy and Harry a little farther into the room, trying to stop them from entering the room. But they knew…it was too late…Harry cried out in his anger and fear, knowing he would never know if Bo was his or not and a flash of magic jumped from his body to crush the several Death Eaters directly in front of him.

Strangely, his cry was echoed by screams of pain. Snarls and delighted laughter filled the air, joining the screams in a grisly song. The Death Eaters still on the stairs, the ones not killed by Harry's accidental magic, suddenly crumbled beneath each other, screaming in agony as their throats were slit.

A cloaked figure walked up the stairs as the screams died-literally0, walking over the bodies as if they weren't there. Reaching the landing, he dropped his hood, revealing himself as a vampire. His hair and eyes were black, as Cerce's were, and his lips and clothes were coated in blood.

"Hallo Harry Potter," he grinned, gesturing at the vampires behind him to help Cerce, the worst of their group, "Ve haff come at a most opportune time, yes?"

Harry laughed, his weary family joining in as Cerce grinned, despite his pain, "Mine people haff come, Harry Potter, as I told you they vould."  
XoXoXoXo

"Tessa, are you-"

"Dudley! Shut up!" despite herself, tears welled in Tessa's eyes, "I'm _not_ sure okay? I _know_ platform 9 ¾'s doesn't exist! I don't know!"

Dudley gaped as his cousin began to cry. Unused to comforting anyone- least of all his strong, independent cousin- he cautiously drew her into his arms, running his hands awkwardly up her back.

"Don't-don't cry, Tess. I'm dory. I promise, I'll shut up!"

A passer by, a little old lady, tutted fretfully at them and gave Dudley a disapproving glare. Dudley returned the glare heatedly and the woman "hmph"-ed indignantly and moved on.

Tessa, catching the scene out of the corner of her eye, giggled through her tears and rested for a second against her cousin. For a moment, she wished Dudley was Harry, that it was her brother's arms around her in comfort and not her cousin's before guilt swamped her. It was not Dudley's fault she hadn't seen her beloved brother in almost 16 years, that she'd longed for her big brother's love and acceptance for longer than she could remember.

"M'sorry, Dud," Tessa mumbled, leaving her head against his shoulder, "I just…I've been searching my whole life for Harry and 9 months ago, when I came to Privet Drive…I thought it was over, that my dreams were finally coming true.

"Don't get me wrong- I love you and Aunt Petunia and I'm so happy I found you guys, but Harry…"

"Is your brother," Dudley smiled gently, pulling back from her and gently brushing the tears from her face, "He understands about your parents, about magic, about all of this stuff. You miss him. It's okay to miss him-it's okay to cry. You _are_ human, Tess."

Tessa sighed, but smiled. Warmly, she hugged him, kissing his cheek gently. She didn't wish he was Harry, after all, she loved him simply as Dudley.

Still hugging her cousin, she turned her head as a flash of something caught her eye. When she looked full on, however, it was just the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Curious, she pulled away from Dudley and moved to the wall.

"Tessa?" Curiosity laced Dudley's voice as he followed the girl, "Tess! What are you doing?"

"There's something here," Tessa answered, reaching her hand out to the wall, "I saw a-aah! Oomph!"

Tessa tumbled onto the deserted platform and landed with a thud. Gaping in surprise, she gazed up at the sign that stated, "Hogwarts' Express." There was no train to be seen but tracks wound out through the station and into the countryside.

"Tessa!" Dudley flew through the barrier with a look of worry and a dagger in his hand, adding in wonder, "Holy shit!"

Tessa turned to him with a wicked grin, "Ready for one more trek, Dud?"

"With you?" Dudley's grin was just as wicked as Tessa's had been, "Always."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Yes, I know, it's been almost 6 weeks, but I have a pretty good reason-I had a house fire. Papers got left on our glass top stove by accident and our dog and or cat hit the burner dial and the papers caught, then the wall above it caught. Nobody was hurt and the house is still standing but our entire top floor (we have a bungalow) is a write off. I only just got my computer back yesterday and my clothes a few days before that. Anyway, I'll do what I can to get the rest of the story up, but you'll excuse me if it's not on my mind too much.

'My love.

Red


	11. June

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 10: June**

Minerva McGonagall was certainly not happy with the way she'd become Headmistress, but, as she gazed out at the children under her care, she couldn't help but be proud of the changes that had come about during her reign. Before her very eyes the hate and prejudice that had been manifested over thousands of years had been torn to its very core.

Houses, who'd hated sharing classes together, were now mixing for far more than that. They shared tables in the library, benches in the courtyard and seats in the Great Hall. They also, despite school rules, joined each other in the House common rooms- there were even rumours of sleepovers. There will still small groups that believed in Blood Purity and House Segregation but they were so small and uncommon they were dwarfed by the others.

A small smile touched Minerva's lips as she turned her eyes to the Gryffindor table, to the ones who'd made it all possible.

At the end of the table, where they always sat, were the motley leaders of the DA. Slytherin Blaise and Gryffindors Neville and Seamus were talking animatedly, arms waving. Ravenclaw, Luna, was explaining something intently to Gryffindors Ginny and Dean. And Slytherin Daphne, Gryffindors Lavender and Parvati and Ravenclaw Padma were all gushing over Bo, the one who'd done it all.

Oh, Harry had begun it and Ginny continued it, but it was Bo who'd accomplished it. Only 2 months old, the boy had brought together 4 Houses who'd never before mixed so freely. It was because of him that Ginny had started up the DA, had fought so viciously to protect. The Slytherins who'd saved her, had helped to keep Bo and Ginny alive, had been brought to their side because of him. He was, like his father, a saviour.

Minerva's thoughts were cut off, suddenly and abruptly, as the doors to the Great Hall were tossed open carefully. Surprised, she nonetheless jumped to her feet, wand ready-why hadn't the wards warned her? They had when those Ministry oafs had come, but she'd been expecting them...again, her thoughts were cut off as she gazed in amazement at the two teens who stumbled through the doors.

They were a boy and a girl, both 17. The boy was familiar, though Minerva could not place him. He was a little over 6", and built, as the Muggles would say, like a brick wall. His size, she determined, would surpass even those dolts Crabbe and Goyle. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that gaped in amazement. He was dressed in loose black clothes and a cloak that was clasped at the collar, revealing the dagger hilts sticking from the tops of his boots, and the Muggle guns attached to his sides.

His companion was similarly adorned. She was smaller than he, standing at least a foot below him, thin, but slightly built. Her long, straight black hair was messy, held away from her face only by the emerald coloured head band she wore. Her complexion was tanned and her slightly almond-shaped eyes were a bright, guarded emerald green.

"Who are you?" Though the question was on Minerva's tongue, it was not she who asked it.

Ginny Weasley had stepped free of the constrains of the table before the door had fully opened and stood with her wand held steady before her. Bo was tucked safely in Parvati's arms, who was standing behind Lavender and Padma who also had their wands out. The others stood beside Ginny, in the same defensive stance.

The strange girl's eyebrows had risen in surprise and she murmured softly, "Wow, Dud, these guys could almost give us a run for our money."

"Tessa, there are about a million of them-I think they win already." The blonde replied dryly.

"Aw, you always want to ruin my fun!" Tessa pouted, but a grin touched her lips.

"Who are you?" Ginny repeated, eyes narrowed dangerously, unaffected by the jovial banter, "You have 5 seconds before I curse you and get some Veritaserum."

"Meow!" joked Tessa, "We got a live one!"

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, the boy said, "Excuse her please, her guardian dropped her on her head a few too many times-"

"It was only once!"

"-I am Dudley Dursley."

"You are _who!?_" Ginny gaped slightly, and even Minerva was surprised.

"Wow...I like that reaction!" Tessa grinned brightly, bowing comically before exclaiming, "Contessa Lily Potter, at your service!"

Ginny's surprise turned to anger and her eyes narrowed. Stepping forward, she stood only steps away from the pair as she snarled, "Do you think we're stupid? You might have gotten away with faking a Dursley identity for a little bit, but the only Potter left is Harry."

Tessa shook her head, serious now, "No. I am Tessa Potter. I'm younger than Harry by a year. The only ones who knew I was alive are dead."

Ginny snorted, "Then you'll excuse me if I don't believe you!"

"Halloween night I was with my father's uncle, letting Harry have his Halloween with my parents alone. When they died, I was placed in my Great Uncle's care. My uncle fought for Harry, but we weren't allowed him." She sighed, "Dumbledore knew of me, but that's no help. And Darien is dead..."

"What did you say?" Minerva eyed the girl, "Your guardian, what was his name?"

"Darien," Tessa answered softly, "Darien Potter. He raised me after Mum and Dad died."

"Darien Potter. Oh, Albus, what have you done?"  
XoXoXoXo

Harry took a nervous breath as he faced the vampire Queen. The Vampires were led by one vampire, though it had not been so when their numbers were bigger. Since vampire hunting had become so big, however, there numbers had dwindled and all vampires were now part of the Coven and led by one. Every 100 years a meeting was held to see who would rule for the next 100-if the ruler decided to back down or was retired by the Elders, he/she would join the Elders, a group who counselled the ruler. If not, they would rule for another 100 years.

The current Queen, Aravine, was also Cerce's daughter. With shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, she was pretty, in a n icy sort of way. She was pale, like all vampires, and, of course, had pointed canines. She tall, slim and bristling with knives at all times. She was much more serious than Cerce but just as dangerous.

She stood, now, across the small table from Harry on a raised dais. She wore a white dress that was floor length, with a square neck and a sash that attached both sleeves to the skirt. Her hair was unbound, laying against the dress in a stark contrast. She held a dagger in one hand.

Harry, too, was in white-white slacks and a white button down shirt- with a matching dagger in his own hand. The white was to represent their coming allegiance. On the table between them was an elaborately carved bowl containing a clear liquid. The hall they stood in was packed with the members of the vampire race, as well as Harry's own family. An elder, dressed in a long white robe, stood to the side and between them.

"Harry Potter," he began slowly, his voice devoid of the accent the "older" vampires still retained, "You offer your hand to the Coven in allegiance. What will you do for them?"

Harry took a deep breath before firmly repeating the ceremonial words Cerce had drilled into his head, "I will lay my life down for theirs.

"Aravine, Cerce's daughter, you offer your hand to Harry Potter and his kin in allegiance. What will you do for them?"

"I vill lay mine life down for theirs." Aravine repeated just as firmly.

"Harry Potter," the elder said again, "Will you fight for and with the Coven's people?"

"I swear upon my blood."

"Will you come to the Coven's aid whenever they have need of you?"

"I swear upon my blood."

The Elder repeated the questions to Aravine and she gave the appropriate responses before they turned once more to each other. The Elder continued to speak as they each held up their left hands, lightly placing the sharp edge of the daggers against the skin of their palms.

"To fight against the true Darkness of the world, our two families must join to one." The Elder intoned, "We must stand shoulder to shoulder with our newest brothers and sisters and fight for each other. We will lay our lives down for Harry Potter and all he calls his kin, and they will lat down theirs for the Coven. With the mix of our blood, I grant you tour new brother, Harry Potter, and your new sister, Queen Aravine, Cerce's daughter. So be it."

With that, both Harry and Aravine pulled the daggers down swiftly, cutting the flesh open easily. Both placed the daggers on the table at the sides of the bowl while simultaneously clasping their bleeding hands together over the bowl. Blood poured from both wounds, mixing together between the clasped skin. Slowly, a small trickle of blood trailed free and slipped down the palms to drop freely into the bowl. The liquid hissed loudly before steaming profusely, rising to encase the two hands. When they pulled their hands back, both cuts were fully healed, with only a small scar in remembrance.

The room exploded in noise as the Elder raised Aravine and Harry's hands, palms out and Harry laughed in delight.

He now had a bigger family than even the Weasley's.  
XoXoXoXo

"Albus left a letter for me," Minerva explained softly, her voice carrying clearly through the quiet hall, "Telling me to expect someone who was raised by Darien Potter," she caught Ginny's eye, "I didn't even know Darien was still alive-he disappeared after James and Lily died and he wasn't allowed to take custody of Harry. No one's heard from him since-and now I know why."

"I was 5 days old when Mum and Dad died," Tessa explained as all eyes turned to her, "I was with Darien, because he wanted to let Harry have his first Halloween to himself and give Mum and Dad a break from two babies. Mum didn't know she was pregnant until after they went into hiding. Uncle Darien was my godfather so I went to his custody right away. When Sirius Black was arrested, my Uncle fought for custody of Harry but the Minister of Magic wouldn't let him take Harry.

"My uncle was going to go public, get a backing from the community to have Harry raised in a wizarding home, when Headmaster Dumbledore stepped in. The safest place for Harry was with my Aunt Petunia, with the woman who shared Mum's blood the strongest since Mum gave her life for Harry's. The safest place for me, he said, was as far away from my brother as Darien could get me-away from the danger."

"He never told Harry, "Ginny pressed a hand to her forehead as she shook her head sadly, "If he wasn't already dead, Harry would kill him."

"I know you," Dudley murmured softly, eyes narrowed in thought, "...I know! Your brothers and your dad got caught in our fireplace!"

Ginny smiled, "I didn't choose them for my family, I swear!"

"Who are you?" Tessa murmured softly, her gaze, so much like Harry's focused intently on the redhead, "To my brother, I mean? You must know him pretty well if your family faced the Walrus for him."

"The Walrus?"

"Vernon Dursley."

"Ah...fitting."

"We thought so," Tessa grinned, "Now, who are you?"

"Well...I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I am-was- Harry's girlfriend," she explained softly, "My older brother Ron is Harry's best friend."

"Then you must know where he is!" Tessa's face lit up with delight and she clutched her cousin's arm, "We're going to see him soon Dud!"

"No, no wait!" Ginny's face was twisted in distress and she shook her head, 'I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is. Nobody does."

"But..." Tessa's whole face seemed to cave in disappointment and Ginny felt her own heart wrench in despair. Before she could say anything else, however, Bo, feeling the tension and upset, wailed.

"Sh, hush Bo, it's alright," Parvati soothed, bouncing him lightly to no avail. "Gin, I think he wants you."

Ginny sighed softly, but readily accepted her son. The infant wailed a moment more before Ginny firmly muttered, "Hush". Abruptly, his wail died and he opened his eyes to gaze up at his mama. He gurgled happily at the sight of her face and wrapped a loose tendril of her hair in his fist. Ginny laughed softly as he lovingly blew spit bubbles up at her.

"Who...what?"

Ginny looked up at the stunned Tessa and Dudley. Her insides squirmed and she cast a quick look around the room. _What the hell_, she decided, _everyone already knows._

"Tessa, I'd like you to meet someone very special," Ginny stepped up so the Bo was almost in Tessa's arms as she announced, "This is Bo. My son. Harry's son."  
XoXoXoXo

"Nobody told me how bad this thing was going to itch!" Harry grumbled as he furiously scratched at the scar on his palm.

Andy, behind his "god-brother", rolled his eyes and pushed the other teen down the forest trail, "Shut up, Har. Nothing you can do about it now."

"And mine daughter should behead you if you tried."

"Gr-eat!" Ron muttered, "Now we have to protect Harry from Death Eaters _and_ vampires!"

"Great Merlin, would you all shut-" Snape's mouth snapped shut abruptly as a wand tip pressed against his neck. His companions, too, were similarly and just as quickly restrained.

"Ah, hello chaps!" Ron amiably greeted the worn and rag tag group that held wands on them, "Pleasure to meet you!"

There were roughly 10 men in all, all looking weary and worn, but fierce all the same. Their clothes were little better than rags and they hung off thin frames. Dirt streaked their gaunt faces and there were bags beneath every set of eyes.

"What are you doing here boy?" demanded the tall blonde who held his wand on Ron, "Why are you in this forest?"

"We...felt like a stroll?" Harry suggested weakly.

The brunette man who was holding Harry suddenly gaped in surprise, leaning eagerly forward as he exclaimed, "Wait, wait Matthew! Look! The scar! It's-You're Harry Potter!"

"Nah, mate, that's Derek Dinklemen," Ron quipped, only to receive a smack from both Hermione and Snape, "Ouch! That bloody _hurts!_"

"Harry Potter," the blonde, Matthew, said in astonishment, gaping as his friend had, "It's really you!"

And, just like that, the wands were dropped. Harry and his family found themselves being thumped heartily as the men crowed his name in delight. Mathew quickly barked for silence and, just as quickly, Harry and co found themselves being hustled swiftly through the surrounding forest.

Quiet prevailed until they reach a large tangle of thorns and vines. Harry and his siblings looked about in curiosity, wondering why they'd stopped, and their would-be captors grinned broadly. Matthew gave several low bird calls and, just like that, the tangle parted like a set of doors.

Startled, Harry gazed in awe at the camp that was hidden behind the vines and thorns. There were several tents and campfires in a small clearing. Women, children and men were wandering the small camp, talking or doing chores. As the gates swung open, the people stopped to look and gaped in surprise as they caught sight of Harry Potter and a vampire entering their camp.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," Matthew grinned broadly as he threw an arm out to encompass the place, "to the Haven."

"The...Haven?" Hermione repeated.

"The Haven for Muggles, Muggleborns , Halfbloods and sympathetic purebloods," Matthew explained, "We needed somewhere to go when the Ministry started coming for us.

"Now come-meet the people who will fight for you."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Well? Good, bad? Yes, I know, I'm horrible, I need to update more, but I've hit a busy spot with the fire, night school, etc. Plus, my brothers been home the last couple weeks from school and has hogged my computer. I'll do what I can, but I hardly have time to think let alone type!  
Love Always

Red


	12. July

**Family Affairs**

**Chapter 11:July**

Gentle humming woke Ginny. Sleepily, she opened her eyes, yawning quietly as she realized the gentle rocking of the train must have rocked her to sleep earlier. As the humming invaded her conscious again, she looked around for the source-and smiled happily when she found it.

Dudley, the scary "Big D", was cradling Bo gently in the seat across from her. The baby had a fistful of the older boy's t-shirt, while his other fist waved happily in the air as his "uncle" quietly hummed the same lullaby that Ginny always sang. Dudley looked up as Ginny stretched and smiled gently at her.

"We're almost at the station," he told her, cocking his head to the side where her friends were already excitedly pulling things down from the over head shelves, "About ten minutes."

"Good!" Ginny smiled, her eyes bright with happiness despite her sleepiness, "I can't wait to see Mum-oh, she's going to be so thrilled to meet you guys!"

"Do you really think so?" Tessa squirmed uncomfortably as Ginny swung her gaze around to scrutinize her "sister-in-law". Ginny had quickly discovered that as grown up as Tessa acted, she was very much like her brother when it came to feelings of inadequacy tucked beneath the surface. Especially when it came to meeting new people.

"She's going to love you, Tess, no worries," Ginny smiled gently at the other girl. "You're related to Harry, that means your family."

"I'm so nervous," Tessa confessed unnecessarily, "I mean, your mum is basically Harry's mum, from everything you guys have told me! I want her to like me. I mean, what if she doesn't like me? Harry doesn't even know me, if he has to choose between me and you guys, he's not going to pick-"

"Tessa, _breathe_!" Dudley chuckled lightly as he passed the baby, who'd begun to show signs of getting ready for a bawling fit, over to Ginny. "Harry's never going to have to choose between the two of you!"

"How come I only ever get to see you when no one else wants to deal with your temper tantrums, hm?" Ginny asked of the baby. Bo, in answer, blew a couple spit bubbles up at her before settling easily into her embrace, happy once again. Looking back up at Tess, she added, "Look, Tessa, everything will be fine. Mum accepted Phlegm into the family and you are _way_ better than her-_trust me_."

Tessa opened her mouth to rebuke Ginny, or march out some more uncertainties, but was cut off as the train lurched to a stop. Neville, who'd been standing, groaned as he thumped to the floor and Daphne, who'd been firmly seated on the seat, fell off and landed on him.

"I thought Daphne was _my_ girlfriend, Neville," Blaise joked, and the compartment at large laughed. Tessa's tension was drained for the moment and Ginny took full advantage, thrusting Bo into her arms.

"Hold him while I grab my trunk, will yea?" Ginny turned from the other girl quickly, hiding her laughter.

Tess gingerly held the baby, gazing down at him in wonder. Despite spending the last month around the little human life form, Tessa still held him like glass and treated him like a miracle. She could not get enough of him, but holding him scared her so much it took her whole attention and Ginny took full advantage of that now.

Within 15 minutes, the train was emptied, Ginny's compartment included. Loudly and with tears, everyone said their goodbyes, ignoring the fact that they would never be parted for long. They were all coming to the Burrow in a week, as a matter of fact, for a day visit. That didn't stop them, however, and before Tessa knew it, they were suddenly in front of the Wesley family.

Everyone was there to greet them-well, everyone that could. Percy and the family still weren't on good terms and Ron still hadn't been heard from, but the rest of the family was there. There was Bill, with his arm around a beaming, and slightly pregnant Phl-er, _Fleur_ and Charlie grinning roguishly. Fred and George stood, rocking anxiously on the balls of their feet as if the energy and ideas were too much to be contained in their bodies. And, at the fore, stood Ginny's parents.

"Mum! Daddy!" she cried, happily letting herself be crushed against her mother's bosom, Bo wailing in protest.

"Oh hush, you," Molly commanded, easily plucking the babe from Ginny's hands. Holding Bo up to her face she smiled at him. Bo, in turn, gazed at her quietly for a moment, before smiling widely and blowing several pit bubbles in her direction. 

"That means he likes you," Ginny giggled, accepting Bo back before Fred or George could get their hands on him. A soft, worried whimper from behind her had Ginny turning, Rolling her eyes, Ginny pulled Tessa and Dudley forward, "Mum, Dad, everybody else, I'd like you to meet Dudley Dursley and Tessa Potter."

Fred and George murmured quietly to each other, eyeing Dudley warily and the older two boys gazed at Tessa with open curiosity. Molly, however, reacted exactly as Ginny predicted.

Opening her arms wide, Molly pulled the pair into a three person hug, murmuring gently, "Welcome home, dears. Welcome home."

XoXoXoXo

Harry breathed loudly with relief as the door closed behind the last former resident of the Haven. It had taken the last month but Harry had finally been able to prepare 12 Grimmauld to hold the 50 odd people who'd been forced to flee their homes. Grimmauld had stood empty with Dumbledore's death and, with Remus' and Tonks' help, Harry had resurrected the Fidelius Charm on the house, with Harry as Secret Keeper.

With that accomplished, the trio had begun cleaning the place in preparation. The women of the Haven. Once they discovered where the Trio were sneaking off to everyday, managed to bully their way into helping as well. The Potter family vault, accessed under _a lot_ of charmed disguises, had provided plenty of provisions and by the beginning of July, the place could almost be described as...homey. 

The only problem had come with transporting all those people to the house without being caught. Most of the women moved in increments with their children, a new one staying after every room was cleaned thoroughly enough. But once the house was finally cleaned, they needed to move the rest of the Haven people into the house, where they would be much better protected. And so, over the course of a week, Harry had small groups Apparate and Portkey to different locations on the street and walk to the house. And now, finally, they were all here.

"Harry!" Matthew pulled the younger man out of the hallway, flicking his middle finger at the portrait of Mrs. Black for good measure as he dragged the younger into the kitchen, "Come and see."

"See what-oooh," Harry stopped short, gazing in surprise at the kitchen. 

Despite being the owner of the house, the Haven women had over taken it several weeks ago and he'd been told he wasn't allowed into the kitchen. He'd protested having all his meals cooked for him and eating in the large dining room (though with all the people know living in the Black House there was nowhere else that would hold them all). The women hadn't just cleaned this room-they'd completely redecorated it. 

The warped and ugly cupboards had been replaced with homey looking brown ones. A modern, stainless steel fridge and stove had replaced the old fashioned cooler and stove. The scratched and worn countertop had been replaced with blue marble that held flecks of gold and brown.

"Wow...look at this place!" Hermione murmured as she and the others were dragged in behind him.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, stepping easily out of his wife's reach. 

"So you like it then?" for the first time, Harry noticed the five women standing nervously beside the new, mahogany coloured kitchen table, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"Like it? Of course we like it!" Ron crowed, "Look at it! It's...it's...well, it's bloody brilliant! Ouch! Hermione!"

Harry laughed as Hermione furiously scolded her husband on his language for the millionth time. Ron hadn't been quick enough the second time around and Hermione had known what was coming this time.

Shaking his head, Harry turned his attention back to the four women. Ignoring his arguing siblings, he bowed elegantly at the waist to the four women.

"Ladies, your work is _brilliant_," he said with a big smile, "You have made this kitchen-no, this entire _house_- actually liveable. I am forever in your debt."

Some of the younger girls giggled at his silliness, but one woman stepped forward. She was older, in her mid forties, with recently greyed hair and sad blue eyes. Her name was Amelia, and she'd lost her husband and two of her five children to Death Eaters. 

"No, Harry Potter," she whispered, gently taking his hand in hers. She gazed unblinkingly into his eyes as she whispered softly, "We are forever in yours."

XoXoXoXo

"Fred and George! Give me back my son right now or I swear to Merlin I will Bat Bogey you!" Ginny's scream of outrage almost shook the entire structure of the Burrow.

"But _Ginny_!" Fred whined, sticking his head out of his door to call up the stairs, "He's the _perfect_ test subject!"

"Fred!" Ginny screamed, her anger punctuated by the pounding of her feet on the stairs as she came flying down them.

"Run!" George yelled, shooting out of the room ahead of his brother, baby Bo cradled carefully in his arms.

"George!" impatiently, Ginny shoved past Fred, pushing him back into his room with a loud 'thwack!'. "George you have 5 seconds to return my child before I _cut your head off!_"

George laughed, seeing the front door only a landing away, when Molly suddenly stepped out of the kitchen. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, idly drying her hands on the tea towel tucked into the waistband of her apron, seemingly innocent. But George knew better-her feet were planted firmly and there was fire in her eyes.

"Aargh!" George cried in defeat, stopping suddenly. He glanced undecided between his mother and the stairs, where Ginny's running feet were coming into view and whimpered in defeat. "Sorry Bo," he said sadly, "But you'll have to go back to the women folk."

Bo looked up at his uncle for a long moment before he suddenly opened his mouth and wailed. Startled, George almost dropped the 3-month-old in surprise. Thankfully, Ginny had reached the landing and snatched the baby from her brother's arms.

"Goerge you idiot!" she snarled, cradling Bo against her shoulder, "I swear to Merlin if you ever drop my baby again _you_ won't be able to have _any!"_

George paled and gulped, but protested, "I didn't actually drop him! I just...came close!"

"Get away from me!" Ginny screeched, her face red, and George obediently fled back up the stairs, the door slamming moments later. "Sh, hush, Bo," Ginny murmured to the still crying baby, suddenly sagging wearily.

Surprised, Molly gestured her daughter down the stairs. Wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders, Molly led Ginny into the kitchen, where Tessa and Dudley were already sitting. Lifting Bo out of her arms, Molly sat Ginny firmly into a chair before settling into the chair beside her.

"What's a matter baby?" Molly asked Ginny as Bo quieted in his grandmother's embrace.

"Mum...I just..." Ginny sniffled, hastily wiping at the tears that suddenly flooded her eyes, "This is so _hard_."

"Oh, baby, of course it is," Molly scooted her chair over to Ginny's side, pulling Ginny in so Molly was seemingly holding both Bo and Ginny, "You knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"But I just...I want Harry to be here. _He _should have to chase away Fred and George."

"But you do it so well," Tessa teased, eliciting the smile she'd wanted from her sister-in-law. Growing serious, she said, "It'll be okay, Gin. He'll be home soon. I'm sure of it."

Ginny sniffled, the tears receding as she pulled back from her mother. Sighing, she looked down at Bo, who was gazing up at her with concern. She smiled softly down at him, and he returned it, blowing his trademark spit bubbles at her as he waved a fist at her happily.

"It'll have to be okay," she murmured, "If only for Bo's sake."

XoXoXoXo

Harry walked easily down the uncluttered and bright hallways of Grimmauld House. Absently, he shooed a little boy away from a locked door, and picked up a lost doll, tucking it under his arm. The farther he walked in the house, the emptier it became, until he came upon the part of the house that no one lived in-the attic, where Buckbeak still rested.

Sliding open the door, Harry slipped inside. The Hippogriff looked up in surprise, before whuffling an agreement at Harry. Harry bowed, though the Hippogriff didn't bother to stand, before he moved forward. Everyone was eager to see the Hippogriff and Buckbeak ate well and got a lot of attention, but Harry hadn't visited him yet. He had waited as long as he could before he was forced to bring back all those memories.

"Hello Buckbeak," he greeted softly, crossing cautiously to the animal's side. 

Buckbeak gave something that sounded a bit like a trill and a bit like a croak, and eagerly leaned towards the young boy. Harry flinched as the sharp beak pressed into his hair, but it turned into a laugh as the hippogriff began preening Harry's unruly hair. Still laughing, Harry reached across and scratched the hippogriff on his wing joint, right where he liked it.

"I missed you too Beaky," Harry chuckled, but suddenly, the laughter died and he leaned heavily against the great animal, "And I miss him.

"It's so wrong that he's not here. He would have loved to see the house like this-being used for good, looking like a real home. But he can't. He's gone. And all because of Riddle."

Buckbeak gave another croak-trill and gently nudged Harry's face. The hippogriff unfurled his wing, wiggling Harry until the beast could lay the wing over his human friend. Harry gave a watery chuckle and lay down beside the hippogriff.

"I bet you miss him too, huh Beaky?' he murmured sadly, laying his head against the Hippogriff's side, "He was your best friend, and Remus' too. We'll have to owl him soon. WE'll have to see if his baby's been born. I'm going to be a godfather, like Sirius. I just hope...hope," Harry yawned sleepily, his eyes struggling to stay awake, "I hope I can live...to see him...grow up."

XoXoXoXo

A/N Hello, hello again my dears, did you like? Yes, no maybe so? How about you let me know? Lol, I really need to go to bed now-I'm so tired and my wrists are killing so you better be nice to me:D Anyway, the next chapter won't be up until at least Friday, if not later. I have night school Monday and Wednesday, I work Tuesday and we FINALLY get our house back on Thursday, then I work all weekend. So, depending on my schedule next week, I have no idea when the next one will be up, but I promise I will do my best! 

Review!

Love always,

Red


End file.
